Non, Snape n'est pas un lycanthrope
by DaPlok
Summary: Quand Hermione surprend Snape dans une position inconcevable, les conséquences ne tardent pas à se faire sentir…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : les personnages, les lieux, l'univers empruntés à J.K lui _appartiennent._ Le reste _est la propriété__ de _DaPlok et aucune rémunération n'est reçue pour l'écriture de cette fiction.

**Rating :** T pour l'instant, passera peut-être en M par la suite.

**Bêta** : Bah, Sevy4eveR, évidemment ^^

* * *

**1**.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal des sixièmes années ayant été annulé une nouvelle fois cet après-midi là, Hermione et ses amis errèrent dans les couloirs en s'interrogeant sur les motifs possibles des absences répétées du professeur Snape depuis plusieurs semaines.

— Il est si pâle… et vous avez vu ses cernes ? On dirait qu'il ne ferme plus l'œil de la nuit.

— 'Mione, c'est Snape ! s'exclama Harry. Evidemment qu'il ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit ! Il est bien trop occupé à réfléchir aux humiliations qu'il va pouvoir faire subir aux Gryffondor le lendemain…

— Ou alors p'tet qu'il est devenu un loup-garou ? intervint Ron. Lupin avait cette tête là…

— T'imagines ? On pourrait le suivre une nuit de pleine lune et le tuer en prétextant qu'il nous a attaqués et qu'on a fait que se défendre !

Excédée par la puérilité des deux garçons en train d'élaborer entre eux des scénarios d'« accidents » aboutissant tous, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à la mort du « sale bâtard non mais ça serait vraiment trop bien si on pouvait s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute », Hermione préféra tourner les talons et continuer de se promener seule dans le château.

Le hasard de ses déplacements la conduisit justement à passer devant le tableau gardant l'accès aux appartements de Snape et alors mal enclenché. Piquée par la curiosité, la jeune femme se jeta un sort de désillusion puis se glissa de l'autre côté. Une fois parvenue à l'intérieur de son salon, elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise en plaquant ses deux mains contre sa bouche à la vue de la situation inimaginable dans laquelle elle trouva son professeur. Elle se fit presque immédiatement la remarque que la réalité était encore plus improbable que l'hypothèse pourtant déjà ridicule de la lycanthropie. A tel point qu'elle fut saisie par le doute et s'avança discrètement pour vérifier si l'homme qu'elle avait sous les yeux était bel et bien Severus Snape.

Profondément endormi en pleine journée, il était nonchalamment étendu à moitié débraillé sur un matelas posé à même le sol devant la cheminée crépitante. Sa chemise ouverte dénudait son torse au-dessus duquel était allongé à plat-ventre un nourrisson en couche y dormant. Hermione s'agenouilla près d'eux pour les regarder d'un peu plus près. Sans réfléchir, elle écarta naturellement une mèche de cheveux du visage de son professeur avec précaution et s'étonna de lui découvrir des traits paisibles malgré les marques de fatigue. Agrippant ensuite sa lourde cape noire, dont il avait dû se servir comme d'un drap mais qui était alors repoussée sur ses jambes, elle la tira soigneusement de sorte à les recouvrir jusqu'à hauteur de la nuque du bébé.

Tandis qu'elle les observait avec attendrissement, la Gryffondor éprouva une vive impression étrange et intense. Elle était en train d'essayer de l'identifier quand Snape se mit à remuer légèrement dans un grognement, sans pour autant ouvrir les paupières. Elle bondit cependant sur ses pieds et s'enfuit des appartements du sorcier dans son élan.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR _: Et nous voilà reparties pour une nouvelle aventure qui promet d'être captivante. Tu sais vraiment attiser la curiosité de tes lecteurs, j'apprécie vraiment. Je ne sais pas encore si elle sera sous le signe de l'humour, ou un peu plus 'dramatique', mais je sais déjà qu'elle va me plaire.

Pour résumer, je dirais que c'est un excellent premier chapitre qui met en appétit pour la suite.

Note de _DaPlok _: Eh oui, c'est reparti ! Avec au programme, du SSxHG façon HADS (Humour-Amour-Dispute-Suspense) DaPlokien ! Merci Sevy et à bientôt tout le monde ^^

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch** ***

- 'Mione, c'est Snape ! s'exclama Harry. Evidemment qu'il ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit ! Il est bien trop occupé à réfléchir aux humiliations qu'il va pouvoir faire subir aux Gryffondor le lendemain… (Harry ou l'éternel persécuté )

- Piquée par la curiosité (Mais non, elle n'est pas curieuse... Elle aime bien savoir, c'est différent XD), la jeune femme se jeta un sort de désillusion puis se glissa de l'autre côté.

- Sa chemise ouverte dénudait son torse au-dessus duquel était allongé à plat-ventre un nourrisson en couche y dormant (Mais qu'c'est meuhgnooon ^^).


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **

La tête appuyée contre le poing, Hermione se repassait mentalement la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté la veille tandis que Snape circulait nerveusement entre les rangs. Elle sursauta sur sa chaise dans un petit cri effrayé lorsqu'une main s'abattit sèchement contre le bois de son bureau.

— GRANGER ! Arrêtez de rêvasser et remettez-vous au travail !

— Oui monsieur, bien monsieur, tout de suite monsieur, débita-t-elle d'une seule traite.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta un efficace coup d'œil courroucé en direction de ses deux amis pour les dissuader de ricaner plus longtemps. Comme elle les vit baisser les yeux en marmonnant des excuses, l'air penaud, elle se ragaillardit dans un sourire satisfait de son effet. Elle était assez fière d'avoir appris le coup du « bien sur que je peux te tuer rien qu'en te regardant, attends encore un peu si tu l'oses et tu verras… » en observant Snape le faire aux élèves pendant des années.

Se demandant soudain quel regard il pouvait bien adresser au nourrisson, ses pensées se remirent à vagabonder malgré elle qui ne fit pas grand-chose non plus pour les en empêcher. Puis son attention se concentra sur la note volante venue se poser sur le bureau du professeur. Lequel la saisit presque aussitôt et la déplia d'un geste fébrile avant d'en lire le contenu en pinçant les lèvres.

A la fin de l'heure, elle prétexta devoir étudier à la bibliothèque pour échapper à ses amis et pouvoir le suivre. Jusqu'à l'infirmerie. A la porte de laquelle elle colla une oreille en se jetant un sort d'amélioration de l'audition pour écouter ce qui se disait à l'intérieur sans avoir à entrer après lui.

— Alors vous êtes sûre qu'il va bien ?

— Puisque je vous le dis, Severus.

— Absolument sûre ?

— Absolument.

— Examinez-le encore une fois.

— Je vous assure que vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur.

— Oh, mais je n'ai pas peur. Quand le directeur m'envoie en mission suicide, j'ai peur. Quand je sais que je vais subir des doloris de la main de vous-savez-qui, j'ai peur. Et pire que tout, quand Londubat s'approche d'un chaudron, j'ai peur. Là, je suis terrorisé.

— Venez vous asseoir un moment, vous voulez bien ? D'accord… alors restez debout. Le problème ne vient pas que de lui, il y a autre chose, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

— Severus, je vous explique : en réponse à ma question, vous êtes sensé me dire ce qui vous tracasse, pas me sortir l'excuse de la fatalité pour vous dérober.

— C'est juste que… elle lui manque forcément… je dois admettre qu'à moi aussi... et pas seulement parce que je me retrouve seul avec lui…

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Bon, en gros, ce deuxième chapitre nous laisse encore un peu plus dans le flou... pour commencer, qui est la mère de ce petit ? Et puis, est-ce Severus le père ou bien est-ce qu'il se charge de veiller sur lui, tout simplement. Et surtout, qui est cette femme dont il parle... ? Mmmmh, ça fait beaucoup de questions tout ça. Pas la peine de préciser que je trépigne en attendant la suite et surtout, quelques explications ^^

C'est toujours aussi plaisant à lire et je salue, une fois de plus tes talents d'auteur dont tu uses pour notre plus grand plaisir ...

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch** ***

- Absolument sûre ? (Severus en papa poule... qui l'eût cru ^^)

**- **Examinez-le encore une fois. (On est jamais trop sûr, hein XD)

- Quand le directeur m'envoie en mission suicide, j'ai peur. Quand je sais que je vais subir des doloris de la main de vous-savez-qui, j'ai peur. Et pire que tout, quand Londubat s'approche d'un chaudron, j'ai peur. Là, je suis terrorisé. (Et ça se comprend XD)


	3. Chapter 3

**3. **

— Non, je ne fais pas la tête, Ginny. Je repense seulement à la suite de la conversation que tu m'as empêchée d'entendre tout à l'heure, tu sais, quand tu m'as trouvée devant l'infirmerie et que tu m'as traînée de force jusqu'à la grande salle… Ta notion d'«urgence » est très personnelle, au fait.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, hoqueta la rousse, stupéfaite.

— Bah justement, un peu plus qu'une décoloration partielle des cheveux de Lavande.

— Non mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il lui en manquait quand même des poignées entières !

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir las quand son amie vint la remuer par les épaules en lui répétant en boucle une phrase qu'elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié et qui ressemblait donc à son oreille à quelque chose comme : « … dis ça… t'aurais regretté … l'avais pas vu ».

— Si tu continues ça, tu vas te rendre compte que c'est pas un prunier mais un saule cogneur que t'es en train de secouer, avertit tranquillement la Gryffondor que la rousse relâcha immédiatement.

— Tu prends des cours de répliques avec Snape ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

— Pas besoin. J'ai largement de quoi m'entraîner en rabattant le clapet à ton frère.

Sur un éclat de rire complice, les jeunes femmes quittèrent la chambre d'Hermione et se rendirent dans la grande salle où elles s'installèrent parmi leurs amis à la table des Gryffondor. Une fois assise, la plus âgée des deux coula un regard vers le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le coude sur la table et se soutenant le front d'une main, il piquait dangereusement du nez dans son assiette : ses paupières ne cessaient de se refermer progressivement d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à ce qu'il les rouvre brutalement en grand. Le directeur le saisit tout à coup affectueusement par la nuque et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Ce devait être une autorisation de se retirer car Snape lui répondit d'un regard reconnaissant en se levant aussitôt après et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste.

— Vous avez vu comment la chauve-souris a décampé ? s'exclama Harry. Je me demande bien ce que Dumbledore a pu lui dire…

— Fachile, j'vous parie qu'il la menaché d'lui faire un schampooing à ce graicheux, s'empressa de lui répondre Ron malgré sa bouche pleine, l'obligeant à se protéger le visage avec son assiette.

— T'es vraiment obligé de nous montrer le fonctionnement de la machine à déchiqueter qui te sert de bouche ? lui lança sèchement Hermione. Enfin, « fonctionnement »… disfonctionnement, plutôt…

— Je serais toi, je l'amènerais à réparer parce qu'elle a un grave défaut de fabrication ! renchérit Ginny, l'air écœuré, en retirant des miettes de pain humides des cheveux du survivant.

—'Mione, t'as quelque chose à me demander ou tu fantasmes sur moi ? fit celui-ci en souriant.

Elle réalisa tout à coup qu'elle s'était naturellement mise à le fixer dans sa réflexion et se lança :

— Tu pourrais me prêter ta cape ce soir ? Je voudrais bien pouvoir rester réviser à la bibliothèque après la fermeture…

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Bon, bon... Hermione à donc décidé d'espionner Severus pour en savoir un peu plus. Bonne idée. Le tout c'est, évidemment, de ne pas se faire coincer. J'ai beaucoup aimé le petit passage pendant le repas et particulièrement la façon dont Ron-Ron s'en prend plein la tronche pour pas un rond ^^

C'était un chapitre bien sympathique et il me tarde de lire la suite, j'avoue que je suis impatiente d'en connaître un peu plus sur l'arrivée de ce petit bébé dans la vie de notre cher sorcier préféré ^^

Une fois n'est pas coutume (hum hum ^^), c'est encore de l'excellent travail, merci pour tout ce boulot...

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch** ***

**- **Bah justement, un peu plus qu'une décoloration partielle des cheveux de Lavande. (Oh. Mon. Dieu. Mais c'est HORRIIIIIBLEuuuuuh ! *cri aigu de frayeur et air horrifié*)

- Non mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il lui en manquait quand même des poignées entières ! (Je confirme... c'est la fin du monde … XD)

**- **Le coude sur la table et se soutenant le front d'une main, il piquait dangereusement du nez dans son assiette : ses paupières ne cessaient de se refermer progressivement d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à ce qu'il les rouvre brutalement en grand. (Un Redbull mon petit Severus ? ^^)

- T'es vraiment obligé de nous montrer le fonctionnement de la machine à déchiqueter qui te sert de bouche ? lui lança sèchement Hermione (Oh… joli, bien envoyé ! XD).

**- **Tu pourrais me prêter ta cape ce soir ? Je voudrais bien pouvoir rester réviser à la bibliothèque après la fermeture… (Ouais, c'est ça... et mon cul, c'est du poulet ? XD)


	4. Chapter 4

**4. **

Hermione termina sa ronde du côté des appartements de Snape et se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité avant de continuer plus loin, préférant ne pas risquer d'être surprise à roder à leur proximité. Parvenue près du tableau accroché devant, elle s'aperçut avec déception qu'il était cette fois bien enclenché. Des bruits de pas énergiques dans le couloir la firent ensuite se retourner pour regarder qui venait. Ainsi vit-elle Dumbledore en train de s'avancer vivement dans sa direction.

Elle cherchait déjà une explication pour justifier sa présence quand elle se souvint qu'elle était dissimulée à son regard. Profitant qu'il pénètre chez le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, la sorcière s'y faufila à sa suite puis alla prendre position dans un angle entre deux murs du salon pour espionner les deux collègues.

Snape était assoupi en position assise sur son canapé, la tête basculée en arrière contre le dossier. Le directeur s'en approcha doucement et lui retira avec délicatesse les copies à corriger qu'il tenait dans une main et la plume rouge serrée entre les doigts de l'autre.

— Comment s'en sort-il avec le bébé ? chuchota-t-il à l'infirmière surgissant d'une autre pièce.

— Contre toute attente, plutôt bien, assura-t-elle à voix basse également. Si ce n'est qu'il s'obstine à dormir avec sous prétexte de pouvoir « réagir plus vite au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose, espèce de blouse blanche décérébrée. » Pourtant, je n'arrête pas de lui rappeler que d'accord, c'est un prématuré, mais je lui ai lancé tous les sorts de surveillance possibles à cet enfant !

— Le pauvre garçon n'a pas de modèle à suivre, son père était loin d'être exemplaire, vous savez ? Alors forcément, il nage en pleine confusion. Mais vous verrez, il va finir par trouver ses marques !

Haussant les épaules, l'infirmière marmonna un oui qui signifiait davantage « je demande à voir » que « j'en suis convaincue » et quitta les lieux alors que le directeur se rendait dans la pièce dont elle était sortie plus tôt. La Gryffondor s'apprêtait à faire de même quand elle vit Snape ouvrir un œil redoutable. L'instant suivant, il avait bondi sur le vieil homme qui lui tournait le dos. Dans son élan, il lui passa un bras en travers de la gorge et plaqua l'extrémité de sa baguette sur sa tempe.

— Je-vous-défends-de-l'approcher, articula-t-il en décortiquant chaque mot d'un ton menaçant.

— Severus… ce n'est que moi.

— Justement, l'interrompit-il brusquement. Après la situation dans laquelle vous nous avez mis, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de… faire ça maintenant si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

— Si vous voulez bien me lâcher, je vais retourner dans mon bureau et vous laisser y réfléchir.

— Faites-ça, oui, dit-il en consentant à le libérer.

Le directeur se retirant des appartements de son professeur et ne sachant pas si elle pourrait le faire plus tard à son tour, la jeune femme l'imita alors.

— Vous ne devriez pas vous en mêler, fit-il une fois dehors, s'éloignant sans attendre de réponse.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Raah lala... le mystère s'épaissit. Je me demande ce qu'a encore bien pu faire le vieux directeur pour mettre Severus dans une telle situation... certainement encore un plan connu de lui seul et pour lequel il a utilisé la fameuse inconnue (et Severus?) comme chair à canon et sûrement sans lui expliquer dans quoi elle s'engageait

Et bien, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as l'art de tenir tes lecteurs en haleine et j'avoue que cette fic en est encore un bon exemple et en seulement quatre chapitres, tu m'as rendue accro XD

Merci pour ton super travail et encore bravo ^^

*** **Sevy4eveR Touch** ***

- Si ce n'est qu'il s'obstine à dormir avec sous prétexte de pouvoir « réagir plus vite au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose, espèce de blouse blanche décérébrée. » (Aaah, on reconnaît bien là le langage fleuri de notre cher Severus ^^)

- Vous ne devriez pas vous en mêler, fit-il une fois dehors, s'éloignant sans attendre de réponse. (Argh, je le savais... cette vieille fripouille sait toujours tout )


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

— Granger ? Granger, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas !

La jeune femme regarda son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avec des yeux ronds : il était accroupi devant elle, lui posant une main sur la cuisse, l'autre sur le front, l'air inquiet.

— M'sieur, je peux l'amener à l'infirmerie si vous voulez, proposa prudemment Harry, venu se poster derrière lui avec Ron marmonnant qu'il irait avec eux.

— Vous allez plutôt continuer le cours à ma place, Potter, répliqua le sorcier d'un ton qui n'appelait pas à la protestation. Après votre petite expérience de l'année dernière, vous devriez y arriver, non ?

— Euh oui… enfin, je suppose.

Hermione garda ses bras serrés autour de son ventre douloureux tandis que Snape la hissait dans les siens, lui en glissant un dans le dos et l'autre sous les genoux.

— Monsieur Malfoy, vous surveillerez vos camarades en mon absence, ordonna-t-il au blond qui acquiesça, la mine ravie de pouvoir jouer les petits chefs. Si, à mon retour, je retrouve un champ de bataille au lieu de ma salle de classe, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire ce qui se passera, si ?

— Non, monsieur, lâchèrent les élèves d'une même voix discordante.

Sa position avait beau être incroyable, la Gryffondor ne s'en étonna qu'à peine et laissa sa tête rouler contre le torse de son professeur. Tandis qu'il la portait à travers les couloirs, elle éprouva une sensation de déjà-vu qu'elle mit sur le compte de son esprit embrouillé. Elle ne se formalisa pas non plus quand, le nez appuyé contre le cou de l'homme, elle se surprit à humer son odeur. Mais pour une toute autre raison cette fois : elle fantasmait sur lui depuis un bon bout de temps.

Il aboya après Pomfresh sitôt entré à l'infirmerie. Et alla déposer son élève sur le lit que l'infirmière lui indiqua du doigt en venant à leur rencontre d'un pas vif. Hermione réprima difficilement un gémissement contrarié quand sa tête quitta le torse masculin pour se poser sur un oreiller un peu avant que les bras qui la tenaient ne s'éloignent de son corps.

— J'ai mal au ventre… dit-elle à la femme qui s'adressa à Snape plutôt qu'à elle.

— J'ai opéré Miss Granger d'une péritonite il y a quelques semaines, ces douleurs doivent venir de là.

— Une péritonite, reprit le sorcier sur le ton de la conversation.

— C'est une complication de l'appendicite, fit-elle en empruntant une attitude professorale.

— Merci, je sais ce que c'est, cracha-t-il dans un lever de menton dédaigneux. Je retourne en cours.

— Monsieur ! l'interpella la Gryffondor d'une petite voix fluette qui le fit se figer, attendant d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Merci, souffla-t-elle alors.

Il ne se retourna pas et lui sembla hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

— La mort d'une sang-de-bourbe en plein milieu du cours d'un mangemort aurait fait mauvais effet.

Cela dit, il sortit de l'infirmerie en abandonnant son élève à la peine causée par ses mots.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Hermione s'est donc faite opérée d'une péritonite... mmmmh, me demande si ça ne cache pas plutôt autre chose... Je commence à me faire une petite idée sur la situation ^^ Mais comme l'auteur à l'art de nous sortir des trucs complètement imprévus et vraiment surprenants, je n'avancerais pas encore d'hypothèse …

Les choses se mettent en place et c'est toujours aussi agréable de te lire, bon boulot, comme toujours... et vite, vite la suite ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

**- **La jeune femme regarda son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avec des yeux ronds : il était accroupi devant elle, lui posant une main sur la cuisse, l'autre sur le front, l'air inquiet. (Veinarde ! )

- Hermione garda ses bras serrés autour de son ventre douloureux tandis que Snape la hissait dans les siens, lui en glissant un dans le dos et l'autre sous les genoux. (Veinarde ! bis )

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous surveillerez vos camarades en mon absence, ordonna-t-il au blond qui acquiesça, la mine ravie de pouvoir jouer les petits chefs. (Tu m'étonnes... on se demande qui va en faire les frais ...^^)

- Mais pour une toute autre raison cette fois : elle fantasmait sur lui depuis un bon bout de temps. (Ben ouais... comme nous toutes, hein XD)

- Hermione réprima difficilement un gémissement contrarié quand sa tête quitta le torse masculin pour se poser sur un oreiller un peu avant que les bras qui la tenaient ne s'éloignent de son corps. (Bah ouais, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ^^)

- La mort d'une sang-de-bourbe en plein milieu du cours d'un mangemort aurait fait mauvais effet. (Ouille... ! Pas super gentil, ça)


	6. Chapter 6

**6. **

— IL A DIT QUOI ? s'étranglèrent Harry et Ron qui se tournèrent ensuite l'un vers l'autre pour se dire la même chose : « viens, on va lui péter la gueule à ce salaud. »

— Les garçons… intervint Hermione pour les en empêcher. Vous voudriez pas rester avec moi plutôt ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de rester seule après ça et Ginny a cours jusqu'à tard aujourd'hui.

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension et vinrent s'asseoir au bord du lit, chacun d'un côté de la jeune femme qui les en remercia d'un sourire fatigué.

— Snape n'est pas vraiment lui-même en ce moment… tenta-t-elle de l'excuser auprès d'eux.

— Ce genre de remarque, c'est tout lui au contraire, la contredit Harry, l'air mauvais.

— Je ne veux plus reparler de ça… c'était comment les cours que j'ai manqué ?

— Comme ça, répondit Ron en lui tendant ses notes pour une fois très bien prises.

Les trois Gryffondor discutèrent de sujets et d'autres en prenant bien soin à n'en aborder aucun qui puisse toucher de près ou de loin à Severus Snape. A l'heure du dîner, les deux jeunes hommes allèrent à regret prendre leur repas dans la grande salle et Dumbledore, qui les croisa à leur sortie de l'infirmerie, y entra rendre visite à leur amie.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? l'interrogea-t-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

— Assez bien pour qu'on ait une discussion. Parce que c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là, non ?

—Si. Pompom m'a raconté ce que Severus vous avait dit… fit-il en disciplinant sa barbe du bout des doigts, visiblement gêné par le comportement qu'avait eu son collègue. C'était incorrect de sa part.

— C'est juste le professeur Snape, lâcha-t-elle, les paroles d'Harry lui revenant en tête.

— A moins que je ne me trompe - mais vous avouerez que ça m'arrive rarement - vous avez découvert une information confidentielle le concernant.

Comme elle ne contesta pas ce fait, il continua.

— Sa récente cohabitation a tendance à le rendre un peu nerveux. Dans ces circonstances, ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée. Je voudrais que vous excusiez les paroles grossières qu'il a eues envers vous.

Peu disposée à se laisser amadouer aussi facilement, la sorcière s'accorda un temps de réflexion pour considérer sa demande. Puis se prononça :

— En échange, je voudrais, moi, que vous me disiez qui est ce bébé.

— Vous êtes dure en affaire, Miss Granger, vous me donnez l'impression de parler à votre directrice ! s'exclama le vieil homme. Bien sur, ce que je vais vous dire devra rester entre nous… précisa-t-il en se penchant en avant pour croiser les mains au bord de son matelas. Sa mère n'étant pas dans la capacité de s'occuper de cet enfant, Severus l'a pris en charge.

— Est-ce qu'il est le père ? se hasarda-t-elle à demander au risque que la réponse lui déplaise.

— Vous avez entendu ? Je crois que quelqu'un m'appelle, je dois y aller. Reposez-vous bien, surtout.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Bon, et bien, on est pas plus avancé... Enfin, Hermione a quand même pu obtenir une micro info. Par contre, je sens bien que c'est lui le père (enfin je l'espère) mais comme toujours, je me dis que Daplok va nous surprendre et que je me serais encore mis le doigt dans l'œil … donc je préfère attendre et voir venir avant de faire des suppositions... ah, et j'oubliais … bon boulot ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

**- **IL A DIT QUOI ? s'étranglèrent Harry et Ron qui se tournèrent ensuite l'un vers l'autre pour se dire la même chose : « viens, on va lui péter la gueule à ce salaud. » (Sont bien gentils ces deux-là, mais je crois qu'ils n'auraient pas la moindre chance... surtout que Sev n'est vraiment pas à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment XD)

**- **Vous avez entendu ? Je crois que quelqu'un m'appelle, je dois y aller. Reposez-vous bien, surtout. (Argh ! Mais quel chietout Il pouvait pas répondre avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette ! )


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Un bruit de bris de verre parvint vaguement à l'oreille d'Hermione, figée par la stupeur. La bouche bée, elle fixa Snape avec des yeux exorbités. Faisant les cent pas dans le couloir devant ses appartements, il tenait le nourrisson debout contre son épaule couverte de traces de régurgitations blanches et marmonnait dans sa barbe. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le vit jeter un regard aux morceaux de bocal à ses pieds qu'elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait fait tomber. Honteuse de sa maladresse, elle s'accroupit aussitôt et commença à les ramasser fébrilement.

— Laissez-ça, Granger, soupira faiblement le sorcier. Vous allez vous couper.

Une main tendue apparue dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme qui hésita un moment avant de finalement se décider à la saisir, se servant de sa poigne pour se relever.

— Pompom n'avait qu'à venir m'apporter ça elle-même, dit lentement Snape.

— C'est-à-dire qu'en fait… comme je sortais de l'infirmerie… je me suis proposée pour le faire…

— Vraiment ? l'interrompit-il, sincèrement surpris. Après la façon dont je vous ai parlé ?

— C'est que… je voulais… vérifier par moi-même que… vous alliez bien…

L'ombre d'un sourire sembla passer sur les lèvres fines du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et une lueur briller un court instant dans ses yeux. Elle reprit nerveusement la parole :

— Comment il s'appelle ?

— Le bébé.

— Ben oui, le bébé.

— Je viens de vous le dire.

— C'est une blague ?

Il dressa un sourcil perplexe.

— J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Elle gloussa, il était sérieux.

— Bien… il lui faut un vrai nom. C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— C'est une blague ?

— Vous allez me demander ça à chaque fois que je vous réponds ?

— Vous ne l'avez jamais changé ? Ne lui avez jamais fait prendre le bain ?

— C'est un elfe de maison qui s'occupe de ça.

— D'accord… et pourquoi ?

— Parce que je suis mal à l'aise avec l'idée de faire tout ça alors que sa mère ne le peut pas.

— Sans vouloir vous commander, je pense que vous devriez le faire quand même…

— Vous pourriez peut-être… oh s'il vous plaît, ne m'obligez pas à le dire…. m'y aider ?

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Ah ! J'ai hâte de voir nos deux héros pouponner... je sens qu'il y a de la dispute dans l'air … ça va barder à Poudlard XD

Bon, ben je suis toujours accro et j'attends impatiemment de lire la suite. Merci pour tout le temps et l'énergie que tu dépenses pour notre plus grand plaisir.

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Faisant les cent pas dans le couloir devant ses appartements, il tenait le nourrisson debout contre son épaule couverte de traces de régurgitations blanches et marmonnait dans sa barbe. (Beurk... ! Et oui, c'est ça les joies de la... heu... paternité ^^)

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? (Pas vraiment, non XD)

- Parce que je suis mal à l'aise avec l'idée de faire tout ça alors que sa mère ne le peut pas. (C'est touchant, ça ...)

- Vous pourriez peut-être… oh s'il vous plaît, ne me m'obligez pas à le dire…. m'y aider ? (Ho ho ^^ ça y est, enfin les choses sérieuses ^^)


	8. Chapter 8

**8. **

— J'ai une demi-heure de libre avant le cours du professeur Slughorn… ça devrait être suffisant pour au moins trouver un prénom.

Snape prononça son mot de passe à son tableau qui s'écarta pour lui libérer l'accès à ses appartements et s'engouffra dans le passage, son élève sur ses talons. Arrivé dans le salon, il alla déposer le bébé dans le couffin posé sur le canapé et s'y assit d'un côté, faisant signe à la Gryffondor de s'y installer de l'autre.

— Est-ce que vous êtes… son père ? balbutia-t-elle, mal à l'aise, en prenant place comme indiqué.

— Il semblerait que je le sois devenu, fit-il évasivement après avoir visiblement cherché ses mots.

Dans un « je peux ? » exprimé silencieusement par un regard, elle tendit les mains vers le bébé gazouillant, prête à suspendre son geste en cas de refus du sorcier. Cas de figure qui ne se présenta pas, puisqu'il lui donna la permission de continuer d'un hochement de tête sans équivoque.

Souriant avec bienveillance devant l'accélération de sa respiration trahissant une certaine nervosité à la voir le toucher l'enfant, elle redoubla de délicatesse. Elle lui déboutonna la grenouillère, détacha sa couche pour connaître son sexe puis remit tout en place.

— Alors bonhomme, lança-t-elle au petit qui s'agita au son de sa voix. Comment tu vas t'appeler ?

Le coude appuyé contre le haut du dossier et la tête soutenue par sa main, Snape avait tourné son buste de profil, son regard allant et venant de la jeune femme au bébé. Il finit par dire :

— Tobias ? C'était le prénom de mon père.

— Ah non ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop vivement à son propre goût. Si j'étais sa mère, je ne voudrais pas qu'il porte le nom de quelqu'un qui vous a mal traité, expliqua-t-elle plus calmement avant de se souvenir, à son air étonné, qu'elle n'était pas sensée savoir ça.

— Bien… alors oublions ça, lâcha-t-il, décidant manifestement de ne pas relever. Je ne vous ai pas encore demandé, ça va mieux vos douleurs ?

— Oh, oui, assura-t-elle en chassant de la main un insecte invisible. Mes parents ont tous les deux été opérés de l'appendicite et Ginny aussi. Donc je savais bien qu'on pouvait ravoir mal même après l'intervention. Mais j'ai été un peu surprise que ce soit à ce point, comme ça, tout à coup. Madame Pomfresh a dit que ça pouvait arriver donc… Eh ! Vous essayez de changer de sujet !

— Pas du tout. J'ai fait une suggestion. Maintenant, j'attends la votre.

— Voyons voir… si j'avais un fils, j'aimerais qu'il s'appelle… commença-t-elle en s'interrompant dans sa réflexion. Godric ! s'exclama-t-elle, fière de sa trouvaille qui fit pâlir Snape à vue d'œil.

Les deux sorciers se penchèrent alors d'un même mouvement vers le nourrisson qui sourit.

— Par Merlin, non ! fit le professeur en défense contre les forces du mal. Ça a l'air de lui plaire.

— C'est pas vrai ! s'étrangla Hermione dans un regard à l'horloge fixée au mur. Je suis en retard !

* * *

_Note de Sev4eveR_ : Et bien, il semblerait qu'ils se soient mis d'accord sur un prénom... c'est étrange d'ailleurs que Severus ait aussi vite accepté ce prénom typiquement Gryffondorien... mmmmh, me demande ce que ça cache (ou pas XD).

C'était encore un chapitre très agréable à lire, bien que peu instructif sur les questions que je me pose (grrr, Daplok ou tout l'art de titiller notre curiosité et de nous faire trépigner ). En attendant d'en savoir un peu plus, je me fais une joie de dévorer chaque chapitre que tu nous proposes.

Note de _Daplok_ : Eh oui, chez DaPlok, tout est dans le sadisme ^^ Merci Sevy pour tout ton travail de bêtaisation ! Et merci aux guests : Zeugma, Haruharuka et Rose pour leur review !

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Il semblerait que je le sois devenu, fit-il évasivement après avoir visiblement cherché ses mots. (Argh, mais y a pas moyen d'avoir le fin mot du truc )

- Alors bonhomme, lança-t-elle au petit qui s'agita au son de sa voix. Comment tu vas t'appeler ? (Ahaa, alors comme ça, c'est un pt'it mec ^^)

- Tobias ? C'était le prénom de mon père. (Non mais, t'es pas bien )

- Voyons voir… si j'avais un fils, j'aimerais qu'il s'appelle… commença-t-elle en s'interrompant dans sa réflexion. Godric ! s'exclama-t-elle, fière de sa trouvaille qui fit pâlir Snape à vue d'œil. (Je suis certaine que Severus va apprécier XD)

- Par Merlin, non ! fit le professeur en défense contre les forces du mal. Ça a l'air de lui plaire. (Quoi ?! Sev ne s'étrangle pas avec ce prénom ?! … c'est louche tout ça ^^)


	9. Chapter 9

**9. **

Tandis qu'elle se pressait dans les couloirs, Hermione regrettait sa sortie précipitée et les pas qui se succédaient la conduisirent aussi sûrement à la salle de potions qu'à la conclusion qu'elle avait apprécié le moment passé avec l'ancien professeur de la matière.

— Excusez-moi monsieur, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure, avoua-t-elle en entrant dans la classe.

— Ce n'est rien, Miss Granger, affirma Slughorn, pas le moins du monde contrarié. Allez vous asseoir.

— Faut trop que tu vois comment Harry assure ! fit Ron avec entrain.

— Je fais que suivre des indications, tempéra le concerné dans un sourire néanmoins satisfait.

— Encore fourré avec ce satané bouquin ? demanda la Gryffondor qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

— Tu l'aimes peut-être pas, mais ma moyenne en potions, elle l'adore !

La sorcière souffla en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis se mit rapidement au travail, enrageant secrètement de voir son ami progresser avec aisance alors qu'elle peinait à préparer sa potion. A la fin de l'heure, elle ravala sa fierté pour ne pas se disputer avec lui à cause d'une rivalité scolaire. Lui prenant affectueusement le bras ainsi qu'à Ron, elle oublia définitivement sa rancœur sitôt qu'elle décida de les accompagner à leur entraînement de Quidditch.

Ayant repéré le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal assis dans les gradins, observant vaguement l'équipe de Serpentard en train de s'échauffer en contrebas, elle laissa ses amis retrouver leurs équipiers et partit le rejoindre.

— Où est le bébé ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse en allant franchement s'asseoir à côte de lui.

— Je vous prie de ne pas l'appeler comme ça, il a un prénom, siffla-t-il sans la regarder.

— Qui est… ? l'incita-t-elle prudemment à le lui donner.

— Godric, cracha-t-il comme si la prononciation du mot lui écorchait la gorge.

Elle garda le silence mais afficha une mine réjouie qui valait toutes les réponses possibles.

— Vous pourriez au moins faire l'effort de cacher votre joie, finit-il par lâcher, son regard fixant un point imaginaire droit devant.

— J'imagine que vous avez suggéré Salazar… devina-t-elle dans un sourire. Ça a été mal reçu ?

— Très bien au contraire, le vomi a atterri directement sur ma robe de sorcier.

Tête baissée, la jeune femme se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire quand Snape tourna enfin les yeux vers elle.

— A la première manifestation sonore de moquerie, je retire 100 points à Gryffondor, avertit-il.

— Je suis à deux doigts de me dire que ça en vaut la peine, hoqueta-t-elle avant de se mettre à rire.

— Ce soir, je vous veux à 20h dans mes appartements, annonça-t-il en se levant. Vous allez avoir beaucoup à faire pour rattraper les points que vous venez de faire perdre à votre maison.

Ayant acquiescé, elle le regarda s'éloigner dans son habituel tourbillonnement de cape.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Bien, bien, les choses avancent un peu... J'ai bien ri de leur petite joute verbale et j'ai hâte de voir comment ils s'entendront sur les soins à donner au petit sorcier … à mon avis, ça risque de faire des étincelles ^^

Merci pour ce nouveau chapitre, cette fic me plaît toujours autant...

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Tu l'aimes peut-être pas, mais ma moyenne en potions, elle l'adore ! (Tu m'étonnes tiens, sans lui ta moyenne coulerait sans doute aussi sec ^^)

- Godric, cracha-t-il comme si la prononciation du mot lui écorchait la gorge. (XD)

- Très bien au contraire, le vomi a atterri directement sur ma robe de sorcier. (Mais c'est qu'il est déjà bon tireur le petit bout ^^)

- Ce soir, je vous veux à 20h dans mes appartements (wow, il la veut.. ? Tout un programme *se fait sans doute des illusions, mais bon* ^^), annonça-t-il en se levant.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. **

— Mais vous dites n'importe quoi, monsieur !

— Moi, je dis n'importe quoi ?!

— Qui d'autre ? Il n'y que vous ici à part moi !

Snape pointa un index menaçant dans la direction de l'élève déterminée à lui tenir tête.

— Changez tout de suite de ton ou…

— … vous m'obligerez à prendre un bain dans un chaudron, moi aussi ?

Dressée sur la pointe des pieds pour gagner en hauteur face à l'imposant professeur, elle croisa les bras dans une attitude provocatrice en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Vous aller changer ce fichu récipient en baignoire en plastique ou je dois le faire moi-même ?

— Faites-le vous-même puisque vous êtes si maligne ! Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau.

Marmonnant un juron dans sa barbe, le sorcier alla dans la salle de bain en se saisissant au passage d'un autre chaudron puis revint dans le salon après l'avoir rempli d'eau chaude. Il la déversa ensuite dans le récipient créé par la jeune femme alors spontanément partie dans sa chambre pour y chercher le bébé, qu'elle ramena déshabillé. L'étrange naturel avec lequel elle agissait attirait son attention quand le sorcier, agenouillé près du canapé, la tira de ses pensées d'un signe l'invitant à le rejoindre. Elle s'installa dans la même position que lui et allongea le petit sur le plan à langer qui était resté posé sur la banquette après son dernier usage par l'elfe de maison.

— D'abord, on le savonne, fit-elle en tirant un flacon de gel lavant de sa poche arrière de pantalon.

Visiblement captivé, il resta un long moment à ne rien faire d'autre que la regarder appliquer le savon sur le corps du nourrisson. Elle finit par lui prendre délicatement les mains pour les faire y remplacer les siennes. Souriant de le voir prendre une brusque inspiration aussitôt le contact établi, elle garda ses doigts au-dessus des siens et guida ses mouvements hésitants.

— D'où savez-vous faire ça, vous ?

— Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais rappeler que je suis une miss-je-sais-tout. Et puis, il y a l'instinct…

Quand ils eurent terminé de savonner le bébé, ils lui passèrent chacun une main dans la nuque pour la soutenir et y entrecroisèrent sans réfléchir leurs doigts par manque de place. Ils le soulevèrent en lui glissant l'autre au bas du dos le temps de le descendre dans la baignoire posée entre eux sur le sol. Avec sa main libre, Hermione commença à le rincer, imitée par son professeur.

— Il tremble, il a froid, l'eau est gelée, on ne peut pas le laisser là, finit-il par débiter tout à coup avant de porter le petit concerné contre son torse, trempant sa chemise sans broncher.

D'un _accio_, la Gryffondor amusée récupéra une serviette de bain et la posa comme une cape sur les épaules du nourrisson qu'elle enroula dedans en composant avec les déplacements de bras du sorcier qui tâchait de lui faciliter la tache autant que possible.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Bon, je remarque que les choses ont l'air de plutôt bien se passer. Severus et Hermione ont l'air de s'entendre à peu près (hormis quelques anicroches qui m'ont bien fait rire). Je suis toujours aussi curieuse de savoir qui est vraiment l'enfant et ce que Severus à avoir avec lui.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter, merci pour tout le (très bon) boulot que tu fais et pour cette super fic ^^

***** Sevy4eveR *****

- Qui d'autre ? Il n'y que vous ici à part moi ! (ouille … ça commence fort XD J'adore, ça ^^)

- Souriant de le voir prendre une brusque inspiration aussitôt le contact établi , elle garda ses doigts au-dessus des siens et guida ses mouvements hésitants. (Raah la la, Sev, enfin, c'est juste un bébé... ^^)

- Quand ils eurent terminé de savonner le bébé, ils lui passèrent chacun une main dans la nuque pour la soutenir et y entrecroisèrent sans réfléchir leurs doigts par manque de place. (Tiens, tiens... il ont l'air bien à l'aise ces deux-là ^^)

- Il tremble, il a froid, l'eau est gelée, on ne peut pas le laisser là, finit-il par débiter tout à coup avant de porter le petit concerné contre son torse, trempant sa chemise sans broncher. (Instinct paternel, quand tu nous tiens ^^)

- D'un _accio_, la Gryffondor amusée récupéra une serviette de bain et la posa comme une cape sur les épaules du nourrisson qu'elle enroula dedans en composant avec les déplacements de bras du sorcier qui tâchait de lui faciliter la tache autant que possible. (Et sinon, ce Severus-là, tu me le prêterais pour quelques jours ? ^^)


	11. Chapter 11

**11. **

— Vous voyez, tout s'est bien passé… crut-elle bon de faire observer, s'attirant un regard noir.

— Si on met de côté qu'il a failli attraper froid, grinça Snape en frictionnant légèrement le dos de l'enfant qu'il maintenait fermement contre lui d'un bras.

— Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'exagérer un tout petit peu ? dit-elle en lui présentant une mesure désignée par un espace laissé entre son pouce et son index, ses autres doigts étant refermés.

— Beaucoup moins ! répliqua-t-il vivement. Plutôt comme ça, précisa-t-il dans une reproduction de son signe laissant sensiblement moins de vide entre ses deux doigts.

Préférant ne pas insister, la jeune femme lui répondit par un vague haussement d'épaules. Puis elle s'avança vers lui qui réagit alors en reculant d'un pas, dressant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

— Juste le prendre pour lui mettre une couche avant que… expliqua-t-elle avant de s'interrompre à la vue d'une soudaine crispation des traits du sorcier. Trop tard ? demanda-t-elle, pour la forme.

— Vous auriez pu empêcher ça en vous dépêchant un peu ! siffla-t-il.

— C'est que… vous n'allez pas le croire mais… le professeur Trelawney n'a pas prévu de cours de « lecture d'avenir urinaire dans les couches »... gloussa-t-elle avant de lui jeter un sort de nettoyage.

— C'est hilarant, Granger, cracha-t-il avec malveillance. Vous m'excuserez mais je préfère ne pas me mettre à rire, de peur de ne pas réussir à m'arrêter ensuite.

Comme il consentit finalement à lui confier le bébé, elle retourna dans la chambre du sorcier où elle avait remarqué que des affaires avaient été rassemblées dans une commode. Elle revint dans le salon après lui avoir mis une nouvelle couche et passé de nouveaux vêtements.

— Je trouve tout ça normal et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi… pensa-t-elle tout haut.

— Parce que vous êtes une femme, répondit Snape sur le ton de l'évidence. Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il du regard qu'elle posa alors sur lui.

— C'est d'un machisme confondant, se désola-t-elle sans pour autant être surprise par la remarque.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal renifla avec mépris.

— Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Vous pouvez y aller, je redonne 10 points retirés à Gryffondor.

— Je dois comprendre que ma présence sera encore réquisitionnée au moins les neuf soirs prochains ?

Un rictus entendu le lui confirma. Tandis qu'elle traversait la pièce pour la quitter, il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé le plus proche d'elle, étendit ses jambes devant lui et croisa les bras.

— Dites-moi, Granger… ronronna-t-il. Je peux récupérer Ric ou vous comptez l'emmener avec vous ?

Son élève se figea aussitôt sur place, réalisant qu'elle avait effectivement gardé le bébé dans ses bras. Puis elle fit volte-face et alla le lui rendre.

— Bonne nuit, petit _Godric_, fit-elle au nourrisson en insistant sur son prénom. Bonne nuit, monsieur.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4ever_ : Aaah, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre. J'avoue que quand ils se chamaillent, c'est vraiment hilarant, j'adooore ! J'aime toujours autant cette fic et particulièrement ton style... mais je crois que ça tu le sais déjà ^^

Bon j'arrête le lancé de fleurs en rafale et je reviens aux choses sérieuses du moment, c'est à dire : Toujours aucune réponse en vue sur cette étrange situation … J'ai donc hâte d'en savoir encore un peu plus et (fatalement ^^) de voir arriver la suite.

Merci (encore et toujours) pour tout ce formidable travail ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Si on met de côté qu'il a failli attraper froid, grinça Snape en frictionnant légèrement le dos de l'enfant qu'il maintenait fermement contre lui d'un bras. (T'inquiète mon petit sev, je crois qu'il survivra XD)

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'exagérer un tout petit peu ? (Exagérer ? Severus ? Jamais ! ^^)dit-elle en lui présentant une mesure désignée par un espace laissé entre son pouce et son index, ses autres doigts étant refermés.

- C'est que… vous n'allez pas le croire mais… le professeur Trelawney n'a pas prévu de cours de « lecture d'avenir urinaire dans les couches » (Pourtant, j'imagine très bien sybille le nez plongé dans une couche sale en train de prédire l'avenir … Oups...heu, vous n'étiez pas en train de manger j'espère ? XD)gloussa-t-elle avant de lui jeter un sort de nettoyage.

- C'est hilarant, Granger, cracha-t-il avec malveillance. Vous m'excuserez mais je préfère ne pas me mettre à rire, de peur de ne pas réussir à m'arrêter ensuite. (Je crois que c'est préférable en effet XD)

- C'est d'un machisme confondant (En effet... que le moyen-âge t'engloutisse, sev ), se désola-t-elle sans pour autant être surprise par la remarque.

- Vous pouvez y aller, je redonne 10 points retirés à Gryffondor. (Mais qu'elle générosité... c'est effarant XD)


	12. Chapter 12

**12. **

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans les appartements de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal le soir suivant, Hermione trouva celui-ci en train de gesticuler sur le canapé. Maintenant d'un bras le bébé allongé contre son torse, il se contorsionnait pour corriger de sa main libre une copie posée sur le genou de sa jambe croisée sur l'autre.

— Vous allez vous casser le dos, lui fit-elle remarquer en s'avançant vers lui.

— Que deviendraient les évidences si vous n'étiez pas là pour les pointer ! siffla-t-il sèchement. Je suis… désolé, souffla-t-il en rencontrant son regard. Je dois rendre leurs notes aux premières années demain matin et je suis sur le même devoir depuis au moins une heure… expliqua-t-il après s'être passé une main lasse sur le visage.

Retirant lentement l'écharpe qu'elle portait autour du cou, la sorcière vint se planter devant lui en jetant un sort d'agrandissement sur le tissu. Puis elle lui demanda de se lever, ce qu'il fit en grommelant. Exploitant sa relative docilité, elle lui ordonna de la laisser faire et repositionna le nourrisson à la verticale contre le torse masculin. Puis disposa son écharpe autour des deux corps pour maintenir le plus petit contre le plus grand, la transformant ainsi en porte-bébé.

— Maintenant, vous devriez être plus libre de vos mouvements, dit-elle en reculant de quelques pas pour mieux profiter de la vision incroyablement attendrissante qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

— Je retire 200 points à Gryffondor, annonça-t-il calmement après s'être rassis dans un soupir d'aise, de pouvoir laisser ses bras retomber sur la banquette de chaque côté de ses cuisses.

— Quoi ?! Mais c'est injuste, je n'ai fait que vous aider !

— Justement, j'aurai besoin de votre aide beaucoup plus que neuf fois.

Elle souffla bruyamment, agacée par sa façon de faire.

— Parce que me demander directement si je peux venir vous aider le soir, c'était trop compliqué…

— Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on se soit compris, Granger.

Préférant garder pour elle la joie qu'elle ressentait à la perspective de venir passer toutes ses soirées avec le bébé et lui, elle fit mine de se renfrogner et s'installa à côté de lui. Elle prit le paquet de copies posé entre eux et le déposa sur ses propres genoux sous le regard interrogateur de Snape.

— Je vais les lire à haute voix et je noterai ce que vous me dicterez, d'accord ?

— D'accord, répondit-il en appuyant paresseusement l'arrière de sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

Plus tard, la sorcière était arrivée en fin de lecture du premier devoir de la demi-douzaine restante quand, levant le regard devant son absence de commentaires, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi. Sa joue avait glissée contre son épaule, faisant reposer le bas de son visage au contact de la tête du bébé, dormant lui-aussi. Captivée par la scène, elle finit par se secouer pour pouvoir terminer seule les corrections, à la plume à papier. Et, souriant, partit en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Aaaah, quel joli chapitre. Je trouve Severus trop craquant quand il pouponne ^^

En tout cas, lui et Hermione ont l'air d'avoir trouvé une sorte de terrain d'entente pour 'éléver' cet enfant même si Hermione s'est un peu faite arnaquer sur ce coup-là XD. Je suis toujours aussi fan de leurs disputes et de leurs échanges croustillants.

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Que deviendraient les évidences si vous n'étiez pas là pour les pointer ! (On se le demande XD)

- Je dois rendre leurs notes aux premières années demain matin et je suis sur le même devoir depuis au moins une heure… expliqua-t-il après s'être passé une main lasse sur le visage. (Viens-là mon petit Severus que je te réconforte XD)

- Maintenant, vous devriez être plus libre de vos mouvements, dit-elle en reculant de quelques pas pour mieux profiter de la vision incroyablement attendrissante qu'elle avait sous les yeux. (Raaah, je foooonds ^^)

- Justement, j'aurai besoin de votre aide beaucoup plus que neuf fois. (Roooh, le saligaud... drôle de façon de demander l'aide de à quelqu'un... en même temps, Severus restera toujours severus ^^)

- Parce que me demander directement si je peux venir vous aider le soir, c'était trop compliqué… (Faut croire ^^)

- Préférant garder pour elle la joie qu'elle ressentait à la perspective de venir passer toutes ses soirées avec le bébé et lui, elle fit mine de se renfrogner et s'installa à côté de lui. (Voilà qu'elle aussi se met à jouer les Serpentard XD)


	13. Chapter 13

**13. **

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était étendu au milieu de la salle de cours, suffoquant et respirant bruyamment à la recherche de l'air dont il manquait de plus en plus. Même sur le noir de ses vêtements, on pouvait voir le sang quitter son corps et couler le long de ses flancs jusqu'à former une visqueuse flaque cramoisi sur le parquet.

Ayant l'impression que des mains invisibles la déchiraient de l'intérieur à cette vue, Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur et s'effondra dans les bras de Ron alors qu'Harry, déglutissant péniblement, s'avançait vers leur enseignant sous les murmures affolés de leurs camarades.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, bon sang ?! rugit-on férocement, faisant se briser le cercle en lequel les élèves s'étaient rassemblés. J'arrive deux minutes en retard et c'est le…

Le déplacement des jeunes gens, soupirant au son de sa voix d'un mélange de soulagement et d'incompréhension, ayant dévoilé à son regard une version agonisante de lui, Snape abandonna la fin de sa phrase pour s'éclaircir plutôt la gorge. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux, éteints, d'Hermione et qu'il les vit s'éclairer aussitôt, le sorcier anticipa sa réaction et lui adressa un discret signe de tête pour l'en dissuader. Il grogna contre le tic nerveux qui se manifesta malgré lui au coin de ses lèvres, qu'il remua dans une prononciation silencieuse d'un sort faisant disparaître son double ensanglanté.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était, monsieur ? marmonna Drago, encore sous le choc.

— Un… espérantard, fit-il d'un ton mielleux. C'est une créature qui fonctionne de la même façon qu'un épouvantard mais qui prend la forme du souhait le plus profond de celui qui l'approche.

Tous les regards se braquèrent immédiatement sur le survivant, qui s'était tenu jusque là le plus à proximité de l'endroit où le corps avait reposé. Il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que la sentence tombait déjà :

— Vous venez de gagner trois semaines de retenue avec Rusard pour souhaiter à ce point ma mort, Potter. Et 150 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Le cours est annulé, foutez-moi tous le camp !

L'ensemble des élèves ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter dans la seconde. Et il ne resta rapidement plus personne dans la salle mis à part Snape. Et Hermione, qui avait refermé la porte derrière le dernier de ses camarades.

— Vous avez inventé cette créature, affirma-t-elle avec assurance.

— Lequel d'entre vous est entré en premier dans cette salle ? la questionna-t-il en retour.

— Avec Harry, on est rentrés presque en même temps, se souvint-elle. Ça a du se jouer à une demi-seconde près mais je pense que j'ai été la première à y mettre un pied.

Le sorcier la considéra un moment puis s'en rapprocha. Il tendit les bras vers elle pour lui poser une main sur chaque épaule et baissa la tête pour capter son regard, qu'elle n'osa pas lever.

— N'ayez pas aussi peur pour moi, Hermione. Croyez-moi, j'ai des raisons de vouloir rester en vie.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Et bien voilà, au moins maintenant, Severus est au courant qu'Hermione nourrit des sentiments à son égard … reste à savoir si c'est réciproque ^^

Ah la la, ça devient de plus en plus prenant... j'ai hâte de lire la suite et surtout de voir évoluer la relation de nos deux héros...

Merci Daplok pour ce formidable chapitre même s'il m'a fichu une trouille de tous les diables ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Même sur le noir de ses vêtements, on pouvait voir le sang quitter son corps et couler le long de ses flancs jusqu'à former une visqueuse flaque cramoisi sur le parquet. (Mais heu... on vient d'un chapitre où tout est rose bonbon pour tomber sur un chapitre où mon petit Severus est en danger de mort... c'est quoi c't'arnaque )

- J'arrive deux minutes en retard et c'est le… (Ouf... ^^ Pendant deux secondes j'y ai quand même cru ^^)

- Un… espérantard, fit-il d'un ton mielleux. C'est une créature qui fonctionne de la même façon qu'un épouvantard mais qui prend la forme du souhait le plus profond de celui qui l'approche. (Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que cet espérachose est une invention de severus … ? ^^)

- Vous venez de gagner trois semaines de retenue avec Rusard pour souhaiter à ce point ma mort, Potter. Et 150 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Le cours est annulé, foutez-moi tous le camp ! (Bien envoyé Sev! XD Mais je parie dix gallions que ce n'est pas le binoclard ^^)

- N'ayez pas aussi peur pour moi, Hermione. (Ahaaa ! Je le savais ^^) Croyez-moi, j'ai des raisons de vouloir rester en vie. (Ah bah, si je compte bien, au moins deux ^^)


	14. Chapter 14

**14. **

A l'heure du dîner, la sorcière, pas totalement remise de l'incident qui s'était produit dans sa salle de cours, s'impatientait de pouvoir rejoindre les appartements de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Lequel lui jetait régulièrement des œillades en parlant distraitement avec la directrice-adjointe, assise à côté de lui puisqu'ayant pris la place de Dumbledore en son absence.

**— **Et donc le directeur a annulé les retenues d'Harry pour lui donner des cours du soir… ? reprit-elle en souriant discrètement après avoir surpris un regard de Snape.

— Ouais, confirma Ron sans la regarder, ses yeux étant fixés sur la quantité de nourriture avec laquelle il remplissait son assiette pour la troisième fois. Avec toi qui passes toute tes soirées à la bibliothèque, je vais me retrouver seul maintenant.

— D'ailleurs 'Mione, je t'y ai cherchée hier et je ne t'y ai pas trouvée, intervint Ginny sur un ton légèrement suspicieux.

— Ah bon ? Je ne me suis pas aperçue que tu étais passée, je devais avoir le nez dans un bouquin à ce moment là ! s'exclama-t-elle pour gagner du temps. Pour être plus tranquille, je me désillusionne quand je travaille là-bas, mentit-elle. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas vue.

— Sûrement, lâcha la rousse qui ne parut pas convaincue pour autant.

Profitant que l'attention de son amie soit attirée par Dean, la jeune femme reporta la sienne sur Snape qui hocha très brièvement la tête sur le côté. Saisissant le message, elle quitta la table et se rendit chez lui sans attendre plus longtemps. Il ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre en pestant mais cessa de débiter des paroles rageuses sitôt qu'il la vit en train de donner le biberon au bébé, assise dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée et qui était tourné vers l'entrée.

— Il pleurait… j'ai pensé qu'il avait faim… alors je me suis permise de… débita-t-elle confusément.

**— **Vous avez bien fait, la rassura-t-il d'un ton assuré. J'ai appris que Potter avait trouvé un moyen de se soustraire à sa punition, changea-t-il de sujet en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le sofa.

— Punition qui était injustifiée, rappela-t-elle avec circonspection, craignant un peu sa réaction.

**— **C'était soit ça, soit vous deviez expliquer à vos camarades la nature de votre peur… Et malgré que je ne doute pas de votre savoir-faire général, vous auriez eu beaucoup de mal à vous en sortir, Miss.

— Après tous les risques que j'ai couru pour lui depuis que je le connais, j'imagine qu'il me devait bien ça. Vous savez ce qu'il trafique avec le directeur ?

— Honnêtement ? Pas du tout. A propos du directeur… il ne cautionnerait pas votre présence ici et risquerait de montrer un visage que vous ne lui connaissez pas s'il l'apprenait… Il ne doit pas savoir.

— C'est compris.

— Bien. Maintenant, çavous ennuie si je termine de lui donner le biberon ?

Qu'il lui demande la permission l'amusa et elle éclata d'un rire qui le fit sourire, vraiment.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Et voilà encore un très bon chapitre...

Apparemment, Ginny à des poils en dessous des pieds... j'espère qu'elle saura garder sa langue dans sa poche et ne jouera pas les pipelettes.

Moi aussi je me demande ce que traficotent Dumby et Harry... peut-être une histoire qui a avoir avec les horcruxes ? En tout cas, j'ai très envie de le découvrir.

Je suis ravie de voir que nos deux 'tourtereaux' s'entendent de mieux en mieux et je constate que Severus à su mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Et bien comme à chaque fois, c'est du très bon travail et merci ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- A l'heure du dîner, la sorcière, pas totalement remise de l'incident qui s'était produit dans la salle de cours, s'impatientait de pouvoir rejoindre les appartements de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. (Tu m'étonnes, tiens ^^)

- D'ailleurs 'Mione, je t'y ai cherchée hier et je ne t'y ai pas trouvée, intervint Ginny sur un ton légèrement suspicieux. (De quoi j'me mêle )

- C'était soit ça, soit vous deviez expliquer à vos camarades la nature de votre peur… (Ouch, ça aurait été plutôt galère ^^)

- A propos du directeur… il ne cautionnerait pas votre présence ici et risquerait de montrer un visage que vous ne lui connaissez pas s'il l'apprenait… Il ne doit pas savoir. (Je me demande bien pourquoi ...)


	15. Chapter 15

**15. **

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Granger ? lança-t-il alors qu'elle fixait ses lèvres d'un air ahuri.

— C'est la première fois que je vous vois sourire, dit-elle en déposant le bébé dans ses bras.

— Et vous pensiez que les muscles de ma mâchoire étaient atrophiés ? grinça-t-il avant de se saisir du biberon qu'elle lui tendait. Pour votre information, ma vie ne m'a pas souvent donné l'occasion de les contracter autrement que dans un rictus méprisant. Ou douloureux.

— Même pas… avec la mère de Godric ?

Elle perçut la crispation immédiate de ses traits à cette évocation et se fustigea.

— Je suis désolée, s'affola-t-elle de sa maladresse. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète ou blessante.

— Vous ne l'avez pas été. C'est simplement que… si, la mère de Godric me faisait sourire. Mais c'est déjà du passé, elle n'est plus qu'un… souvenir. Vous avez amené des devoirs avec vous ?

— Oui, le professeur Slughorn nous a demandé de rédiger un parchemin pour son prochain cours. Je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être le faire ici, si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr.

— Au contraire, je dois m'assurer que vous maintenez un bon niveau en potions si je veux pouvoir vous laisser sans crainte la correction de certaines de mes copies… merci, au fait.

— Je vous en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous rendre ce service.

— La prochaine fois, écrivez directement à la plume rouge, par contre.

Gênée par cette marque de confiance, elle tourna les yeux vers ses affaires scolaires posées sur la table basse derrière elle. Puis elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol à côté des jambes du sorcier, appuyant son dos contre le bord du canapé et se mit à rédiger son devoir. Un silence confortable s'installa, brisé seulement par les grattements de sa plume sur son parchemin et les bruits de succions du bébé. De temps à autre, elle se retournait vers l'ancien professeur de potions pour lui demander une indication concernant tel ou tel élément à propos duquel elle doutait et il répondait d'une voix suave, se moquant d'elle au passage. Mais différemment d'avant.

— Harry devient meilleur que moi dans cette matière ! finit-elle par se plaindre à lui.

— Vous exagérez sûrement, je ne vois pas très bien comment ce serait possible…. ricana-t-il avec malveillance. Potter a toujours été lamentablement mauvais en potions.

— Il n'avait pas prévu de suivre ce cours alors il n'avait pas de livre. Le professeur Slughorn lui a dit d'en récupérer un dans l'armoire et celui qu'il a trouvé était rempli d'annotations plutôt… efficaces.

— Hum, je vois… et il y a-t-il autre chose que vous sauriez à ce sujet ?

— Il aurait appartenu à un certain « Prince ». Ce garçon devait avoir un vrai don pour les potions.

— Je vous remercie, dit-il sobrement, la laissant comprendre. Je vais faire confisquer ce livre à Potter.

— Dites… il ne s'en sépare jamais, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu le lire vraiment… et je… enfin…

— Inutile de continuer, Granger, j'ai parfaitement saisi où vous vouliez en venir. On verra.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Bon, bon, la question de savoir qui est la mère du petit a presque été abordée... presque... mais y a du progrès ^^ Je ne me lasse décidément pas de cette histoire et plus ça va, plus elle me plaît. J'aime bien de suivre l'évolution de leur relation et je trouve qu'ils sont de plus en plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. J'espère que les choses vont continuer à bien marcher pour eux. Merci pour ce nouveau chapitre, et bien sûr : bon boulot ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Et vous pensiez que les muscles de ma mâchoire étaient atrophiés ? (Un truc dans le genre, effectivement XD) grinça-t-il avant de se saisir du biberon qu'elle lui tendait.

- Même pas… avec la mère de Godric ? (ahaaa !... enfin, LE sujet tant attendu est évoqué ^^)

- Vous avez amené des devoirs avec vous ? (Eh là, t'as fini de changer de sujet ! )

- Harry devient meilleur que moi dans cette matière ! finit-elle par se plaindre à lui. (Houuuu ! Quelle balance ^^)

- Il aurait appartenu à un certain « Prince ». Ce garçon devait avoir un vrai don pour les potions. (Tu ne crois pas si bien dire XD)

- Je vous remercie, dit-il sobrement, la laissant comprendre. Je vais faire confisquer ce livre à Potter. (Et toc, Potter ! XD)


	16. Chapter 16

**16. **

Allongée dans son lit, la sorcière repensa longuement à l'épouvantard rencontré dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et à la forme qu'il avait prise. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle portait une telle peur en elle jusque là, encore moins qu'elle était la pire de toutes et se demanda comment elle avait pu surgir en elle et y prendre autant d'importance. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie à la vue du Snape agonisant avait été indiciblement insoutenable, bien au-delà du chagrin causé par la perte d'un enseignant. Elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'une sorte de vie parallèle était reliée à la sienne. Une vie par laquelle elle serait comme « marquée ». Une vie où il serait normal qu'elle soit beaucoup plus proche du sorcier qu'une simple élève ne le serait. Mais en même temps, ça semblait absurde, aucun élément concret n'étayait cette thèse.

— 'Mione, tu coucherais pas avec Snape, des fois ? l'interrogea Ginny à son réveil le lendemain.

— Mais pas du tout ! protesta-t-elle vivement. Où est-ce que t'es allée chercher ça ?

— Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que tu marmonnes son prénom dans ton sommeil. Je me disais que je devais mal entendre mais c'était très clair, cette nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais vraiment de tes soirées ? Tu les passes avec lui, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois. En fait… c'est assez gênant à dire, personne n'est au courant alors promets-moi de ne le répéter à personne, hein ! Voilà, je… prends des cours du soir en potions.

Elle devina que son mensonge la faisait rougir et compta là-dessus pour lui donner du crédit.

— Promis, je dirais rien. C'est à cause des progrès d'Harry que tu te mets dans cet état ?

— Je me sens comme si j'étais devenue nulle à côté de lui… et vu que je ne pouvais pas demander à Slughorn – tu sais qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'aux meilleurs élèves – bah, je me suis tournée vers Snape.

— Comment t'as fait pour qu'il accepte ? Parce que ça ne lui ressemble pas trop ce genre de trucs…

— Oh, il a suffit de lui dire que son Potter détesté avait pris ma place de première de la classe !

L'arrivée dans la chambre de Parvati, venue chercher la rousse, mit fin à l'interrogatoire de celle-ci et Hermione se laissa retomber dans son lit, soufflant de soulagement à leur sortie. Puis vint le moment de se lever définitivement pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Sur le chemin de la grande salle, elle tomba sur Ron. Littéralement.

— T'aurais pas des envies dont tu voudrais me parler ? plaisanta-t-il, étendu sous elle.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a pas marqué Lavande sur mon front, rit-elle en passant par le stade assise sur ses cuisses dans sa série de mouvements pour se relever.

Elle allait passer à l'étape suivante quand une voix sourde vibra dans le couloir comme un grondement dont la sorcière aurait pu jurer qu'il avait fait trembler le sol sous eux.

— Malgré tout le temps que j'ai passé ici, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que Poudlard faisait maison close, siffla Snape. Pour ce soir, oubliez, Granger. A ce que je vois, je devine que vous serez prise…

* * *

Note de _Sevy4ever_ : On peut dire que Ginny à l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat … bon, d'accord, on ne sait pas encore si oui ou non Hermione est la mère de l'enfant et si elle a réellement couché avec Sev... mais je pense quand même que Ginny a mis le doigt sur quelque chose. La sensation 'étrange' que ressent Hermione en pensant à Severus va dans ce sens en tout cas ^^

Et comme toujours, il fallait que Ron se trouve au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et mette accidentellement Hermione dans une 'position délicate' (on applaudit bien fort le double sens siouplaît XD)...

Merci beaucoup pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'aime le fait que tu ne nous laisse pas mijoter trop longtemps sans notre dose quotidienne de Daplok ^^

Note de _DaPlok_ : Oui, hein, la référence l'air de rien ! Merci encore à toi Sevy pour tout ton travail de correction / annotation. Vous aurez tous / toutes remarqué l'art DaPlokien d'écrire chapitre sur chapitre sans apporter de réponses aux questions principales et ça va continuer comme ça…

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Mais en même temps, ça semblait absurde, aucun élément concret n'étayait cette thèse. (Ahaaa... les doutes concernant l'éventuelle maternité d'Hermione pourraient bien se confirmer, tout compte fait ^^)

- 'Mione, tu coucherais pas avec Snape, des fois ? l'interrogea Ginny à son réveil le lendemain. (Ça c'est fait XD)

- En fait… c'est assez gênant à dire, personne n'est au courant alors promets-moi de ne le répéter à personne, hein ! Voilà, je… prends des cours du soir en potions. (Rooooh, c'est pas bien de mentir ^^)

- Je me sens comme si j'étais devenue nulle à côté de lui (Eh Daplok : Hermione, nulle en potions … XD)…

- T'aurais pas des envies dont tu voudrais me parler ? plaisanta-t-il, étendu sous elle. (Ron, la subtilité incarnée... XD)

- A ce que je vois, je devine que vous serez prise… (Mais c'est pas vrai.. ce qu'il peut être susceptible et aveugle en plus... )


	17. Chapter 17

**17. **

C'était parce qu'il l'avait blessée. C'était parce qu'elle n'avait pu penser à rien d'autre de toute la journée. C'était parce qu'il n'avait même pas daigné s'excuser ou au moins faire semblant de regretter. C'était parce qu'il avait fait cours et pris ses repas sans lui adresser un seul regard. C'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter l'image d'elle qu'il lui avait renvoyé. C'était parce que quand il était enfin apparu à son tableau après qu'elle y ait toqué pendant très exactement quinze minutes sans interruption, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'Hermione Granger avait giflé Severus Snape. Par contre, le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné tout de suite après sous le coup d'une incontrôlable impulsion était quant à lui resté inexpliqué.

— Attendez, Miss Granger ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle s'enfuyait en courant. Dobby ! appela-t-il, faisant apparaître l'elfe de maison devant lui. Occupez vous de Ric en attendant que je revienne ! Granger !

Il la rattrapa au détour d'un couloir, la saisit par le bras et la tira en arrière.

— Je vous gifle parce que vous m'avez prise pour une fille facile et je vous donne raison juste après, hoqueta-t-elle en faisant volte-face, confuse. Je ne sais pas… ma vie a l'air tellement étrange en ce moment… je ne sais plus où j'en suis… quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur.

— Vous êtes surmenée, tout simplement, affirma-t-il. Je n'aurais pas du vous traiter comme je l'ai fait. Et pour la gifle et le… hum, n'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

— D'accord.

Les jours qui suivirent puis les semaines s'écoulèrent de la même façon, professeur et élève faisaient mine de s'insupporter mutuellement toute la journée et se retrouvaient tranquillement le soir autour de Godric. La routine qui s'était installée entre eux les avait naturellement conduits à partager des habitudes. Ainsi Hermione rejoignait-elle chaque fois les appartements de Snape, qui l'y retrouvait plus au moins longtemps après, selon son emploi du temps.

A son arrivée, elle était le plus souvent en train de donner la première moitié de son biberon à Godric et il prenait le relai pour la deuxième. Elle s'installait alors par terre pour faire ses devoirs sur la table basse, d'abord sagement à côté de ses jambes puis entre celles-ci. Quand il s'étendait dans sa réponse à l'une de ses questions, il finissait par lui tendre une main qu'elle saisissait dans un sourire, venant s'asseoir docilement à côté de lui comme il l'incitait ainsi à le faire. Parfois, il ne la lui lâchait pas avant d'avoir terminé son monologue. D'autres fois, elle recouvrait la sienne de sa main libre, s'installant plus de profil pour appuyer sa tempe contre le dossier du canapé. Le bain du soir donné conjointement, elle se rendait dans la chambre pour finir de préparer le bébé avant de le coucher pendant que, l'épaule en appui contre l'encadrement de la porte, il la regardait faire sans un mot. Et puis il la raccompagnait et ils se souhaitaient maladroitement bonne nuit avant de se séparer.

Un soir, il rentra avant elle et la façon dont elle s'en aperçut ne présageait rien de bon…

* * *

Note de Sevy4ever : Ahaaa... j'en connais qui vont hurler au cliff ... Tu es scandaleusement cruelle XD

Cela dit, ce chapitre était plutôt instructif. Il nous montre que leur routine est de plus en plus intime. Les voir aussi à l'aise nous laisse quand même penser qu'Hermione aurait peut-être subi un Oubliette, ou un truc du genre et aurait eu, il y a peu (neuf mois, par exemple ^^) une liaison avec Severus... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur ce qu'il se serait passé, encore moins comment et pourquoi, mais je sais une chose... j'ai super envie de le savoir XD

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'Hermione Granger avait giflé Severus Snape. (Ben en fait, il l'a pas vraiment volée, celle-là...)

- Par contre, le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné tout de suite après sous le coup d'une incontrôlable impulsion était quant à lui resté inexpliqué. (Enfin un chouïa de romance entre eux *soupir*)

- D'accord. (Et, mais où est-ce qu'on va, là... justement, nous on veut que vous en parliez )


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Une ligne de sang courait sur un mur du couloir au sol parsemé de tâches cramoisies. Les traces menaient sans doute possible aux appartements du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à l'intérieur duquel elle surgit dans un état semblable à celui dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée face au dernier épouvantard qu'elle avait croisé. Lorsqu'elle vit le sorcier baignant dans une mare de sang au milieu de son salon, elle fut frappée par la ressemblance avec la scène que la créature lui avait montrée et se demanda brièvement si elle n'était pas dotée d'un don de divination. Elle balaya cette pensée hors sujet et, plissant les yeux sous la maltraitance de ses tympans par les incessants cris du bébé dans le couffin posé sur la table basse, se jeta à genoux auprès de Snape.

— Ne restez pas là… souffla-t-il, repoussant ses mains qui tentaient de l'examiner.

— Taisez-vous, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, écartant chaque fois lesdites mains sur le côté.

— Partez, je vous dis…

— FERMEZ-LA !

Elle s'était assise à califourchon sur son bassin et lui avait plaqué les poignets au sol, de chaque côté de sa tête dans une volonté désespérée de l'empêcher de se débattre plus longtemps. Ils prirent conscience en même temps de la situation. Tandis qu'elle rougissait furieusement, il se mit à respirer sensiblement plus vite.

— Hum… résumons : vous êtes blessé et incapable de vous soigner, finit-elle par dire.

— Jusque là, je vous suis, lâcha-t-il entre deux gémissements de douleur.

— Vous avez deux options : soit vous me laissez m'en occuper, soit c'est Pomfresh qui le fait.

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour m'enlever mes vêtements ? Vous pensez que vous aurez accès à mes blessures en me gardant tout habillé ?

Ravalant sa pudeur, la jeune femme s'exécuta et commença par le débarrasser de sa cape. Elle continua en lui ôtant la robe de sorcier et la redingote. Puis lui défit les boutons de la chemise, qu'elle lui retira ensuite. Ses yeux ne croisèrent les siens qu'une seconde durant sa manœuvre mais il lui sembla avoir vu une inexplicable lueur y briller. Chassant cette idée d'un secouement de tête, elle se releva et l'aida à se hisser en position debout. Elle lui fit passer un bras autour de son cou et lui glissa le sien dans le dos pour le soutenir en le guidant jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle le fit s'asseoir dans la cabine de douche. Après avoir récupéré ce dont elle avait besoin, elle s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et apporta précautionneusement des soins à chacune des blessures de son torse.

— Il faut lui donner son biberon… gémit-il, rejetant la tête contre la paroi derrière lui. Il a faim…

— Je l'entends comme vous sauf que je ne peux pas être partout en même temps, marmonna-t-elle.

— Alors, allez plutôt le nourrir.

— Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous de le faire attendre mais je dois terminer avec vous avant.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Bon, nous voilà avec encore plus d'interrogations sur les bras... qui a bien pu attaquer Severus et surtout Pourquoi ? Je confirme... Daplok ou tout l'art de torturer ses lectrices

Même si ce chapitre est plus 'sombre', j'ai quand même souri en voyant la réaction de Severus face au choix que lui laisse Hermione quant à la personne qui va lui prodiguer des soins... y a rien à faire avec toi, Sev et Popy, c'est vraiment pas le grand amour XD

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire (et oui, encore ^^), c'est merci madame l'auteur pour tout ce talent

et surtout pour toutes tes publications si agréables à lire …

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Elle balaya cette pensée hors sujet et, plissant les yeux sous la maltraitance de ses tympans par les incessants cris du bébé dans le couffin posé sur la table basse, se jeta à genoux auprès de Snape. (Aïe... j'ai bien peur que cette fois ce ne soit pas un épouventard )

- FERMEZ-LA ! (plutôt autoritaire la petite Hermione ^^)

- Elle s'était assise à califourchon sur son bassin et lui avait plaqué les poignets au sol, de chaque côté de sa tête dans une volonté désespérée de l'empêcher de se débattre plus longtemps. Ils prirent conscience en même temps de la situation. (En tout cas, ça a eut le mérite de le calmer ^^)

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour m'enlever mes vêtements ? Vous pensez que vous aurez accès à mes blessures en me gardant tout habillé ? (Vas-y Hermione... jette-toi sur lui, arrache tout, et … heu... ok, j'me calme XD)

- Après avoir récupéré ce dont elle avait besoin, elle s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et apporta précautionneusement des soins à chacune de ses blessures. (Seulement à ses blessures ? *air vraiment, vraiment, mais VRAIMENT déçu*)


	19. Chapter 19

**19. **

— Ecoutez monsieur, il ne va pas cesser de vous aimer parce que vous avez le culot de vous faire soigner avant de le faire manger, d'accord ? Alors arrêtez un peu de gigoter comme ça ou on sera encore là demain.

— Vous ne comprenez pas bien, Granger. Il ne m'aime pas parce que je suis un mangemort serviable, ni parce que je suis un professeur utile, il m'aime parce qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans moi. C'est quelque chose de très… - eh, faites attention, vous me faites mal ! - très précieux et que je ne veux surtout pas risquer de perdre.

**— **Vu que je suis arrivée un peu en retard ce soir, je suis étonnée que vous ne vous soyez pas précipité pour lui donner le biberon vous-même en rentrant… lui lança-t-elle avant de s'agacer en surprenant son regard coupable. Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Ne me dites pas que c'était ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire ?!

— Je me suis écroulé à mi-chemin, comme vous avez pu le constater, fit-il dans un demi-sourire.

La sorcière se releva et, appuyant les mains sur les hanches, le toisa avec un air sévère.

— Maintenant, vous allez vous allonger sans discuter.

— Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez me forcer à obéir.

— Vous oubliez que vous m'avez donné votre livre de potions…

— Vous n'oseriez pas.

L'instant suivant, il était étendu dans le vide et planait en direction de sa chambre aux côtés de la jeune femme arborant alors un air triomphal sur le visage. Après en avoir défait les draps, elle le fit lentement atterrir sur le lit. Dans un grognement, il se redressa aussitôt en position semi-allongé. Soupirant devant cet élan de puérilité manifeste, elle lui cala un oreiller supplémentaire dans le dos pour qu'il soit au moins confortablement installé.

— Je me demande comment vous pouvez être à ce point gamin, grommela-t-elle en se décalant au niveau de l'extrémité du lit pour lui retirer chaussures et chaussettes.

— Pardon ?

— Je disais : je me demande comment vous vous êtes mis dans le pétrin, dit-elle distinctement.

— Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a pas apprécié que je lui bloque l'accès à certaines de mes pensées. Attendez une minute, vous allez vraiment aller jusqu'à m'enlever mon pantalon ?! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'elle agrippa la boucle de sa ceinture.

— Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez rien en-dessous, peut-être ? lança-t-elle sans obtenir de réponse.

Elle considéra donc qu'il portait bien un sous-vêtement et trouva effectivement un boxer sous le pantalon qu'elle fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Puis elle rabattit les couvertures sur lui pour le recouvrir jusqu'à la taille et quitta la chambre en s'amusant du début d'érection qu'elle avait vue.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Et bien, on reconnaît bien là les méthodes de Voldemort... Je me demande bien ce qu'il voulait savoir... peut-être qu'il voulait des infos sur le bébé (qui sait ? ^^)

J'ai de nouveau beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, je suis particulièrement fan de leur 'relation un peu vache' et de leur petites joutes verbales et je dirais qu'Hermione ne laisse pas Severus indifférent ^^

Bon, en tout cas, très bon travail et j'ai vraiment hâte d'en savoir plus.

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Vous n'oseriez pas. (Je crois que siiii XD)

- Attendez une minute, vous allez vraiment aller jusqu'à m'enlever mon pantalon ?! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'elle agrippa la boucle de sa ceinture. (Elle va se gêner, tiens XD)

- Puis elle rabattit les couvertures sur lui pour le recouvrir jusqu'à la taille et quitta la chambre en s'amusant du début d'érection qu'elle avait vue.(M'enfin, sev ^^)


	20. Chapter 20

**20. **

La Gryffondor revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, le couffin dans une main, un biberon dans l'autre, et s'installa dans le fauteuil près du lit pour nourrir le bébé.

— La confiance règne, lâcha narquoisement le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire, confirma-t-elle. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais très bien qu'au moment même où je serai partie, vous allez vous mettre à remuer. Donc au moins, là, je vous ai à l'œil.

— Vous réalisez que vous traitez un homme de trente-sept ans comme un gamin ?

— Ça me semble parfaitement logique de le faire quand le concerné se comporte en tant que tel.

Vaincu, il se renfrogna et elle afficha discrètement le sourire en coin des gagnants modestes. Lorsqu'après les avoir baissé sur le nourrisson, elle releva les yeux vers le sorcier, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'était assoupi. Et accessoirement, que son masque de vexation était resté fixé à son visage même dans le sommeil. Elle continua donc de s'occuper du petit en le suppliant régulièrement de ne pas se mettre tout à coup à hurler ou pleurer. Quand elle le coucha enfin dans le lit à barreaux placé au pied de celui de Snape, elle se rappela qu'il ne faisait pas encore ses nuits et prit la décision de passer elle aussi la nuit dans cette chambre. Elle reprit place dans le fauteuil, une joue appuyé sur le dossier, le dos contre un accoudoir et les genoux passés par-dessus l'autre mais elle ne fit que vaguement somnoler, voulant rester prête à intervenir à la moindre agitation de Godric. C'est-à-dire six fois, à une ou deux d'intervalle les unes des autres.

Vers 6h du matin, le prochain biberon n'étant prévu que vers 7h30, la Gryffondor pensa pouvoir s'accorder un peu de repos quand son enseignant, dont la fatigue avait rendu le sommeil plutôt lourd jusque là, se mit à son tour à s'agiter. Très vite, il commença à se tortiller sous le drap, sa tête tournant d'un côté puis de l'autre et donna à la sorcière l'impression qu'il se débattait.

— Monsieur, souffla-t-elle doucement en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, se redressa dans un sursaut, et l'attrapa par les poignets.

— Hermione ! haleta-t-il, les traits déformés par l'inquiétude. Godric ?

— Tout va bien, dût-elle lui assurer à plusieurs reprises avant de le faire consentir à défaire sa prise.

— On va remarquer votre absence, dit-il en retrouvant ses esprits. Retournez dans votre dortoir.

— Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? fit-t-elle, soucieuse à la vue de son air encore un peu hagard.

— Je suis un grand garçon, Granger, cracha-t-il haineusement. Je survivrai à un cauchemar.

Heurtée par la brutalité de son ton, elle hocha tristement la tête et obéit sans prononcer un mot de plus, des larmes perlant déjà presque aux coins de ses yeux. Au moment où elle allait mettre un premier pied dehors, saisie par la taille, elle se sentie violemment attirée en arrière et à peine se fût-elle retournée entre ses bras que la bouche de Snape s'abattait sur la sienne.

— Je vous en prie, gémit-il contre ses lèvres. Partez….

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Raaah la la ! Que de tension ! Ce baiser désespéré me laisse vraiment dubitative... est-ce une réaction causée par son cauchemar (où il l'a peut-être vue en mauvaise posture, ou peut-être bien qu'il craint pour sa vie?), ou bien est-ce tout simplement une attirance dont il vient de prendre conscience (ou peut-être une attirance plus ancienne...) ? Ce chapitre soulève de nouveau pas mal de questions... Il n'empêche que j'aime toujours autant et que j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite (est-ce normal, docteur?) ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Quand elle le coucha enfin dans le lit à barreaux placé au pied de celui de Snape, elle se rappela qu'il ne faisait pas encore ses nuits et prit la décision de passer elle aussi la nuit dans cette chambre.(Mouais... faut pas nous faire croire que c'est uniquement pour le bébé, hein ^^)

- C'est-à-dire six fois, à une ou deux d'intervalle les unes des autres. (Et ouais... c'est ça les joies d'avoir un gamin. Bon heureusement, y a pas que ça... y a les couches sales, les dents qui poussent, les coliques et j'en passe ^^)

- Je suis un grand garçon, Granger, cracha-t-il haineusement. Je survivrai à un cauchemar. (quelle susceptibilité... mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ^^)

- Je vous en prie, gémit-il contre ses lèvres. Partez….(Non mais ça va pas?! Elle va pas partir juste quand ça de vient intéressant?! XD)


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Assise derrière une chope de bièraubeurre, vaguement bercée par les mots d'Harry qui lui racontait ainsi qu'à Ron, les derniers souvenirs que Dumbledore avait partagé avec lui, Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'elle vit leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal entrer dans la taverne miteuse, suivi d'une brune plantureuse au charme indéniable. Se tassant sur sa chaise, elle les regarda fixement, se moquant bien qu'ils puissent finir par se sentir observés. Néanmoins, ils étaient trop occupés à se disputer pour porter de l'attention aux autres clients. Comme ils le faisaient à voix basse, tandis qu'ils s'installaient à une table face à face, la jeune femme marmonna un sort pour améliorer son audition afin d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient :

— C'est inutile de le nier, Dumbledore lui-même nous a prévenus qu'il était avec toi.

— Evidemment… il finit toujours par savoir ce qu'on lui cache. Et quoi, vous êtes venus le récupérer ?

— C'est très précisément pour cette raison qu'on est là, oui. Tu t'en es occupé jusque là et on t'en remercie mais sa place n'est pas avec toi. Tu n'es pas son père, que je sache !

— J'ai… besoin d'un peu de temps…

— On est disposés à t'en donner, à condition que tu n'abuses pas de notre générosité.

La femme se leva souplement et quitta la taverne en le laissant derrière elle, bouillonnant de colère. Il finit par bondir de sa chaise, qui se renversa derrière lui, et se rendit au comptoir où il commanda un verre de whisky pur feu qu'il but cul-sec.

— Monsieur… fit la Gryffondor, après s'en être timidement approchée, des questions plein la tête.

— C'est pas le moment, Granger, aboya-t-il, furieux. Vraiment pas.

Ayant deviné que leur amie était sur le point de s'attirer les foudres de l'enseignant, Harry et Ron la rejoignirent et la firent s'en aller avec eux alors qu'il réclamait un second verre. Dehors, elle retrouva l'inconnue en train de parler avec un homme qu'elle connaissait.

— Hermione, je te présente ma mère, fit-il en roulant les « r ».

— Ah ? s'étonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que… vous faites là, Viktor ?

— Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu ne le sais pas ?! s'agaça-t-il brusquement. JE ME DEMANDE ENCORE COMMENT TU AS PU ME CACHER UNE TELLE CHOSE ! lui cracha-t-il au visage.

— Eh ! Adresse-toi à 'Mione sur un autre ton ou je vais te les faire bouffer, tes « r » ! intervint hargneusement Ron, menaçant le Bulgare avec sa baguette.

— On sera deux, ajouta Harry en imitant le roux.

— Comme c'est intéressant ! s'exclama la mère de Krum, qui était restée impassible jusque là.

— Potter, Weasley, baissez-ça tout de suite, ordonna Snape d'une voix éteinte aux relents alcoolisés.

Les Gryffondor se tournèrent vers le sorcier tout juste arrivé et finirent par s'exécuter.

— Bien. Granger, suivez-moi !

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Heu... ce chapitre vient tout juste de me laisser sur le c**...

Je commence à voir que je me suis trompée sur à peu près ... tout, en fait. Je me demande ce que tu as prévu pour la suite. Même si ce n'est pas ce que je pensais que ce serait, je suis toujours aussi impatiente et j'aime toujours autant cette fic qui devient de plus en plus intrigante ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Assise derrière une chope de bièraubeurre, vaguement bercée par les mots d'Harry qui lui racontait ainsi qu'à Ron, les derniers souvenirs que Dumbledore avait partagé avec lui, Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'elle vit leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal entrer dans la taverne miteuse, suivi d'une brune plantureuse au charme indéniable. (Mais c'est qui cette brunasse? )

- C'est très précisément pour cette raison qu'on est là, oui. Tu t'en es occupé jusque là et on t'en remercie mais sa place n'est pas avec toi. Tu n'es pas son père, que je sache ! (Ohooo, je crois qu'on s'est toutes mis le doigt dans l'œil... Quand je dis que tu as l'art de nous surprendre... ^^)

- Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu ne le sais pas ?! s'agaça-t-il brusquement. JE ME DEMANDE ENCORE COMMENT TU AS PU ME CACHER UNE TELLE CHOSE ! lui cracha-t-il au visage.(Oups... je sens que c'est encore plus énorme que ce à quoi je m'attendais ^^)


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

— On n'a rien fait, c'est Krum qui a commencé, fit-elle en entrant dans le salon de Snape. Il m'a accusé de je-ne-sais-quoi devant tout le monde. Apparemment, il m'en voudrait de lui avoir caché quelque chose mais il était tellement hors de lui que je n'ai même pas compris quoi.

Baissant la tête, le sorcier ferma les yeux le temps de prendre une longue et profonde inspiration, comme s'il rassemblait son courage. Puis tendit vers elle ses deux mains ouvertes dans lesquelles elle glissa les siennes et put ainsi constater qu'elles étaient légèrement tremblantes. Il la fit s'asseoir en même temps que lui sur le canapé sans les lui lâcher.

— Hermione, dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge. Vous n'avez… vous n'avez jamais eu de péritonite. Pompom vous a bien retiré quelque chose du ventre mais votre appendice est toujours en place…

Les sourcils froncés dans son effort de réflexion, la sorcière poussa un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'en suivant le regard de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ses yeux se posèrent sur le bébé en train de jouer sur le tapis.

— Non… ce n'est pas po-ssible… je n'aurais pas pu l'oublier… balbutia-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas pu…

— Vous êtes tombée enceinte vers le milieu de votre cinquième année scolaire…. et vous avez accouché au début de la sixième, un peu après la rentrée.

Elle voulut se lever dans un nouvel élan de protestation mais il la retint.

— Et mes amis et le père, personne n'aurait su ?

— En brillante sorcière que vous êtes, vous avez trouvé un sort pour dissimuler les symptômes visibles de votre grossesse. Pour ce qui est du… père, vous la lui avez aussi caché. Peut-être parce que vous aviez rompu avec lui ou alors vous avez rompu pour ne pas lui dire, je ne sais pas…

— Ce serait… Viktor ?

Les yeux brillants et les dents serrées, Snape hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas.

— Et pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir ?

— Vous aviez dû aussi trouver un moyen d'accoucher hors Poudlard mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir que le bébé serait un prématuré. Et Pompom ne pouvait plus garder votre secret à partir de là… Le directeur a appris et estimé qu'il serait préférable pour la studieuse Miss Granger, meilleure amie du survivant avec ça, d'ignorer l'existence de son enfant… Au moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux de la jeune femme qui éprouva bientôt la sensation de manquer d'air entre deux crises de pleurs.

— Il m'a enlevé mes souvenirs…. Mais pourquoi l'avoir pris avec vous ?

— Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un mangemort pour le protéger des mangemorts.

— C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait partager tous ces moments avec lui…

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Alors là.. t'as fait fort ^^ J'avoue que j'avais pas vu venir l'astuce...

Je ne suis pas étonnée qu'elle ait pu cacher son état à tout le monde ( c'est pas pour rien qu'elle est la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, n'est-ce pas ? Heu sauf quand il s'agit de se protéger...^^) . Dans le genre rebondissement, c'est difficile de faire mieux... Chapeau ^^

Bon, comme toujours, c'est du très bon travail et c'est encore une fois un plaisir de te lire.

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Puis tendit vers elle ses deux mains ouvertes dans lesquelles elle glissa les siennes et put ainsi constater qu'elles étaient légèrement tremblantes. Il la fit s'asseoir en même temps que lui sur le canapé sans les lui lâcher. (Ouille… ça promet d'être du costaud ces révélations … ^^)

- Les sourcils froncés dans son effort de réflexion, la sorcière poussa un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'en suivant le regard de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ses yeux se posèrent sur le bébé en train de jouer sur le tapis. (Tadaaaaam ... là au moins, j'ai vu juste ^^)

- Les yeux brillants et les dents serrées, Snape hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas. (Alors là, j'offre un séjour tous frais payés à Poudlard à celle qui avait deviné XD)

- Le directeur a appris et estimé qu'il serait préférable pour la studieuse Miss Granger, meilleure amie du survivant avec ça, d'ignorer l'existence de son enfant… Au moins jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. (C'est bien une idée du vieux citronné, ça... toujours a décider pour les autres lui )


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

— J'ai essayé de vous repousser en vous insultant, le jour où je vous ai amené à l'infirmerie, mais je vous ai retrouvé devant ma porte quelques jours plus tard… J'ai pris ça pour un signe, une sorte d'autorisation à vous faire entrer dans sa vie malgré l'interdiction du directeur…

**— **Eh mais… mais… il est clairement venu pour prendre Godric… alors si je veux rester avec mon fils… je vais devoir le suivre à Durmstrang… et abandonner mes amis derrière moi et… vous laisser seul…

Sa voix s'était cassée sur ses trois derniers mots et elle avait à nouveau éclaté en sanglots.

— Durmstrang est loin de Poudlard, ça veut aussi dire loin du seigneur des ténèbres et de la guerre. Ric et vous, vous serez beaucoup plus en sécurité là-bas que vous ne le serez jamais ici. Vos amis ne rompront pas le contact avec vous, ils vous sont bien trop attachés. Il y aura toujours les hiboux, la poudre de cheminette et plus tard, le transplanage. Quant à moi, eh bien… tout ce que je demande, c'est de vous savoir tous les deux à l'abri des horreurs qui se préparent. La solitude est une vieille amie, elle me pardonnera de m'être éloigné d'elle ces derniers mois et reviendra me tenir compagnie comme elle le faisait avant. Votre place à vous, est auprès du père de votre… de Ric.

La jeune femme fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche du souvenir de la nuit qu'elle avait donc passée avec Krum avant de réaliser qu'il avait dû être enlevé avec les autres. Puis elle leva ses grands yeux brillants vers le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui tressaillit.

— Alors c'est auprès de vous que je devrais être. C'est vous qui avez dormi peau contre peau avec lui pour le sécuriser. C'est vous qui vous occupez de lui depuis qu'il est né. C'est vous qui vous êtes levé nuit après nuit pour lui donner le biberon. C'est vous qui l'avez pris dans vos bras pour le consoler. Et c'est avec vous que je veux continuer de l'élever. Je me fiche bien que Krum soit le géniteur de Godric, c'est vous, son père.

L'ombre d'une profonde tristesse passa sur le visage du sorcier et il secoua vigoureusement la tête comme pour la chasser. Et effectivement, ses traits se figèrent en un masque de neutralité aussitôt son mouvement terminé. Il se leva d'un bond avec l'intention manifestement pressante de s'éloigner rapidement de la Gryffondor qui le regarda faire en silence, impuissante.

— Demandez-moi… de rester, finit-elle par susurrer.

— Non, lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de protestation.

Quand il lui tourna le dos, elle s'attendit à ce que la suite soit rude à entendre et s'y prépara.

— Vous mélangez tout, Granger. Je ne suis pas (il marqua un temps, prit une inspiration) le père de Godric. Je ne suis qu'un homme à qui on a donné une mission et qui l'a accomplie. Et au cas où vous vous soyez fait des idées, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour vous. Maintenant, partez retrouver Krum, une discussion avec lui s'impose compte tenu de la situation. Je demanderai à Dobby de venir rassembler les affaires du petit. Allez-vous-en. Tout de suite.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Évidemment... convaincre Severus qu'il pourrait peut-être être heureux n'est pas chose aisée... qu'elle y soit parvenue du premier coup m'aurais vraiment étonnée. Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont tout ça finira, mais j'ai hâte de le voir ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Eh mais… mais… il est clairement venu pour prendre Godric…alors si je veux rester avec mon fils… je vais devoir le suivre à Durmstrang… et abandonner mes amis derrière moi et… vous laisser seul… (Ohooo, elle s'inquiète pour severus... ^^)

- Votre place à vous, est auprès du père de votre… de Ric. (Mais heu... nous on veut qu'elle soit avec toi ...)

- Je me fiche bien que Krum soit le géniteur de Godric, c'est vous, son père.(Bien dit ! ^^)


	24. Chapter 24

**24. **

Profitant de l'absence de Snape, la sorcière était venue rassembler elle-même les affaires de son fils quand elle tomba sur un flacon étiqueté « Hermione ». Reconnaissant les filaments gris qui y étaient enfermés, elle chercha des yeux la pensine de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et les y versa, curieuse de savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Elle plongea aussitôt la tête à l'intérieur.

Et elle se retrouva sur le seuil d'une chambre baignant dans l'obscurité. Comme elle entendit le lit cogner contre le mur et le sommier grincer, elle s'avança et se reconnut en train de remuer sous les coups de rein d'un homme qui allait et venait en elle en lui arrachant chaque fois un gémissement plus fort que le précédent. Elle s'apprêtait à s'approcher davantage pour distinguer le visage de l'amant quand son autre elle se cambra tout à coup contre lui en criant : « Severus ».

Et elle se retrouva dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle se vit les bras enroulés autour de son ventre, portée à l'infirmerie par le sorcier dont les traits crispés trahissaient l'inquiétude. Sitôt après qu'il l'ait déposée sur un lit, Pomfresh s'activait déjà entre ses jambes écartées.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! hoqueta le professeur d'une voix blanche en lui caressant les cheveux, trempés par la sueur, d'une main, l'autre tenant une des siennes.

— Tu as dit qu'entre nous, c'était juste sexuel, sanglota-t-elle entre deux gémissements de douleur.

— Mais je ne le pensais pas, j'ai dit ça pour t'éloigner de moi.

— Miss Granger, interpella l'infirmière. Il va falloir pousser maintenant.

— Quoi ? paniqua Snape. Parce qu'il arrive maintenant, maintenant ? Hermione ? HERMIONE ?!

Et elle se retrouva plus tard dans la même pièce, au moment où son autre elle se réveillait.

— Le bébé, s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement dans un marmonnement terrifié.

— Je n'ai pas pu le voir, chérie. Pompom a dû tout de suite le faire transférer à Sainte-Mangouste.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? s'écria-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pût. Pourquoi t'es pas avec lui ?! ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant des coups alors qu'il se penchait sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Je veux y aller, emmène moi là-bas, je t'en prie mon amour, pleura-t-elle contre son cou, ayant épuisé toute son énergie à le frapper.

— J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit malheureusement pas possible, intervint une voix derrière eux.

— Monsieur le directeur, laissez nous quitter Poudlard, fit l'enseignant sur un ton suppliant. On fera en sorte que personne n'en sache rien. Je garderai Hermione et le bébé en sécurité avec moi et…

— C'est non, Severus. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, j'ai encore besoin de toi.

Sa tête expulsée hors de la pensine avant d'avoir pu voir tous les souvenirs, la jeune femme revint dans la chambre de Snape. Sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait déjà d'apprendre, elle remit un à un tous les filaments dans son esprit, retrouvant au fur et à mesure sa conscience de la réalité.

— Dumbledore m'avait interdit de te dire la vérité, Hermione.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR _: Maintenant, tout est clair... c'est donc bien notre petit Severus le père et Hermione la mère (héhé, tu nous as bien baladé, hein ^^). Toi et ton imagination vous nous aurez toutes roulées, et je suis quand même soulagée que se ne soit pas l'enfant de Krum ^^

Je suis toujours aussi ravie de te lire.

Note de _DaPlok_ : Alors, qui s'est fait avoir ? QUI ? Tout le monde, hé hé ^^

***** Sevy4eveR *****

- Elle s'apprêtait à s'approcher davantage pour distinguer le visage de l'amant quand son autre elle se cambra tout à coup contre lui en criant : « Severus ». (Alors là, c'est ce qu'on appel un revirement de situation ! ^^)

- Sitôt après qu'il l'ait déposée sur un lit, Pomfresh s'activait déjà entre ses jambes écartées.(Heu... deux personnes différentes qui 's'activent' entre ses jambes écartées en moins de cinq minutes... m'enfin Hermione ! ^^)

- C'est non, Severus. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, j'ai encore besoin de toi. (Argh, cet espèce de vieux machin égoïste commence vraiment à me gonfler à toujours vouloir manipuler et utiliser les autres ! )


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

Abattue, perdue et surtout trahie, elle ne se sentit pas la force de faire volte-face pour affronter le père de son fils, le vrai. Alors elle continua de lui tourner le dos en se décalant sur le côté pour retourner à la commode terminer de récupérer les affaires de leur enfant.

— Je m'en vais et tu ne nous reverras plus jamais, finit-elle par lâcher sans le regarder.

— Laisse-moi au moins une chance de m'expliquer…

— Je n'ai pas besoin de tu t'expliques, je me souviens de tout. Et dire que tu allais me laisser partir élever ton fils avec un autre ! Tu ne dois pas beaucoup nous aimer pour être capable de ça…

Saisie par les épaules, elle se retrouva face au sorcier bouillant de colère mal contenue.

— Si tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre un abandon et un sacrifice, c'est que tu es une idiote !

— Ah ça oui, il fallait être une idiote pour faire un enfant avec toi, je ne te le fais pas dire ! Tu nous as « sacrifié » un peu trop facilement pour tenir soi-disant à nous.

— Godric et toi, vous êtes tout ce que j'ai. L'air que je respire et le sang qui coule dans mes veines sont moins vitaux pour moi que vous l'êtes, TU ENTENDS ?! JE VOUS AIME PLUS QUE TOUT !

— Tu aurais du t'opposer à Dumbledore dans ce cas !

— On ne s'oppose pas à Dumbledore, tu le sais très bien. Un de ses professeurs qui met enceinte une de ses élèves, mineure en plus... Sa tolérance est plutôt grande mais elle a des limites…. Il n'a pas monté tout ce stratagème que pour vous protéger, il l'a aussi – et peut-être même surtout – fait pour me punir. Et si tu-sais-qui avait appris la vérité, il m'aurait puni lui aussi, et pas en s'en prenant directement à moi pour ça ! Et puis si tu regardes bien, tu n'es pas la plus à plaindre de nous deux.

La main de la sorcière s'abattit violemment sur sa joue. Elle lui hurla au visage :

— COMMENT PEUX-TU OSER ME DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE, ESPECE DE SALAUD ?!

— TU RIAIS AUX PLAISANTERIES DE WEASLEY, TE PROMENAIS AU BRAS DE POTTER ET J'EN PASSE ! MOI, TOUT CE QU'IL ME RESTAIT DE TOI, C'ETAIT A PEINE LA MOITIE DE CE QUE J'AVAIS ! JE ME SOUVENAIS DE TOUS TES GEMISSEMENTS PENDANT L'AMOUR, DE TOUTES NOS CARESSES, DE TOUTES NOS DISCUSSIONS, DU GOUT DE TES LEVRES, DU CONTACT DE TA PEAU, DE CHAQUE SECONDE PASSEE AVEC TOI ! MAIS JE DEVAIS FAIRE COMME SI DE RIEN PARCE QUE TON COTE, TU NE TE RAPPELAIS DE RIEN, JUSTEMENT !

— T'ES QUAND MEME PAS EN TRAIN DE ME LE REPROCHER ?! MES SOUVENIRS ONT ETE ENLEVES DE MA TETE ! COMMENT TU VOULAIS QUE JE LES RETROUVE ? EN LES INVENTANT, PEUT-ETRE ?!

— Hermione, je t'en prie, ne t'en vas pas comme ça… je suis tellement désolé…

— « Désolé » ? Tu peux l'être ! C'est IM-PAR-DO-NNABLE ce que tu as fait ! JE TE DETESTE SEVERUS !

Elle glissa son sac au creux d'un bras et prit Godric dans l'autre, rabattant les pans de son manteau sur lui pour le cacher. Puis elle partit sans un mot de plus, se demandant où se réfugier.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Mais comment est-ce que tout a pu si mal tourner en aussi peu de temps? Hermione n'a aucune pitié (comme l'auteur d'ailleurs, et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ^^), abandonner ainsi Severus alors qu'il a été obligé d'obéir à Dumbledore... c'est juste trop égoïste de sa part ! Et non, je ne suis pas partiale ! Heu... pas trop ^^

Bon, bon, ben y a plus qu'à attendre et voir si les choses vont s'arranger entre eux. Merci pour tout ton travail !

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Je m'en vais et tu ne nous reverras plus jamais, finit-elle par lâcher sans le regarder. (Mais... vilaine ! C'est pas vraiment comme s'il avait eu le choix que je sache )

- Si tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre un abandon et un sacrifice, c'est que tu es une idiote ! (Et toc !)

- Ah ça oui, il fallait être une idiote pour faire un enfant avec toi, je ne te le fais pas dire ! Tu nous as « sacrifié »un peu trop facilement pour tenir soi-disant à nous. (Non, mais qu'on lui colle une mandale à cette cruche!)

- Un de ses professeurs qui met enceinte une de ses élèves, mineure en plus... Sa tolérance est plutôt grande mais elle a des limites…. (J'avoue qu'il a pas tord sur ce coup-là...)

- MES SOUVENIRS ONT ETE ENLEVES DE MA TETE ! COMMENT TU VOULAIS QUE JE LES RETROUVE ? EN LES INVENTANT, PEUT-ETRE ?! (XD celle-là est juste excellente ...)


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

— Je ne savais pas où aller… sanglota Hermione quand la porte à laquelle elle avait frappé s'ouvrit.

— Tu as bien fait de venir chez nous, la rassura immédiatement Tonks. Entre vite.

La jeune femme resserra sa prise autour de son bébé, qu'elle tenait contre elle, dissimulé sous son manteau pour le protéger du froid et passa devant l'autre qui l'accompagna dans le salon où, affalé dans un fauteuil, Lupin leva les yeux au-dessus de son journal pour voir qui était entré.

— Je vous présente Godric, mon fils, fit la Gryffondor en le dévoilant à leur vue.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard entendu, signe qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

— On va prévenir qu'on n'assistera pas à la réunion de l'Ordre, ce soir, firent-ils d'une seule voix.

— Non ! S'il vous plaît, ne faites surtout pas ça. Il risquerait de comprendre que je suis avec vous !

— Qui ça ? demanda paisiblement Tonks.

— Le père.

— Qui est-ce ? l'interrogea à son tour Lupin, sur le même ton calme.

— Snape.

Elle avait baissé les yeux dans son aveu, craignant malgré tout leur réaction.

— Bon, Dora, voilà ce qu'on va faire : je vais y aller tout seul et je dirai… que tu es souffrante.

— D'accord. Comme ça, je pourrais rester avec Hermione sans que ça n'éveille ses soupçons.

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et son ancien professeur déposa un tout aussi bref baiser sur le front de la Gryffondor avant de partir au square Grimmaurd par la cheminée.

— Avec son physique, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Snape puisse avoir un petit bout aussi craquant, pensa tout haut l'Auror qui ne réalisa son indélicatesse que trop tard. Oh désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer ! bafouilla-t-elle précipitamment, ses cheveux virant au même rouge que ses joues.

— C'est pas grave, je t'assure. J'ai eu des mots cent fois plus durs envers lui…

— Il est tard, tu devrais te coucher. Tu nous raconteras tout demain.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla sur le canapé de ses amis le matin suivant, son premier réflexe fût de chercher son fils du regard. Elle le trouva dans les bras de Remus, en train de jouer avec le col de sa chemise alors que le sorcier le berçait en marchant dans le salon. Elle se redressait en position assise quand Tonks vint s'installer à côté d'elle avec à la main, une tasse de thé qu'elle lui tendit.

— Tout le monde s'est plaint d'avoir mal à la tête en fin de réunion, annonça l'ancien professeur. Je crois bien que ton papa a sondé les esprits des membres de l'Ordre pour vous trouver, ta maman et toi, dit-il au bébé qui émit alors une série de gargouillements. Mais ça n'a pas marché sur tonton Remus parce que la pleine lune approche et que ça rend son esprit insondable…

— Tu sais, Hermione, tu ne vas pas pouvoir le fuir éternellement… fit Tonks avec circonspection.

— Non. Mais J'ai encore besoin de temps pour accuser le coup, dit-elle avant de tout leur raconter.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Aaaah la la, Hermione est aussi bornée que Severus quand elle s'y met. Tout ce suspens c'est vraiment pas bon pour ma petite santé ^^ Je suis pressée de voir ce que tu nous réserve pour la suite.

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Je vous présente Godric, mon fils, fit la jeune femme en le dévoilant à leur vue. (Dans le genre direct... on fait difficilement mieux ^^)

- Avec son physique, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Snape puisse avoir un petit bout aussi craquant, pensa tout haut l'Auror qui ne réalisa son indélicatesse que trop tard. (Elle est pas gênée, elle !*air vraiment en colère* AVADA KEDA... bon, ok, je reconnais que c'est un peu radical, mais on ne critique pas mon petit Severus XD)

- Oh désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer ! (Trop tard ! )bafouilla-t-elle précipitamment, ses cheveux virant au même rouge que ses joues.


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

— J'y crois pas, quel salaud, il changera jamais ! s'écria Tonks, outrée.

— Ne sois pas aussi rapide à le condamner, intervint calmement Remus.

— Parce que tu cautionnes ce qu'il a fait ?!

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, Dora.

Hermione leva de grands yeux interrogateurs vers son ancien professeur pour l'inciter à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage aux traits tirés et reprit la parole.

— Severus n'est pas très, disons « adroit » avec les sentiments, ça, on le sait tous. S'il a fait ce qu'il a fait - et je ne dis pas que j'approuve - je le connais assez pour être sûr que c'était parce qu'il pensait vraiment protéger sa femme et son enfant ainsi. Les circonstances n'étaient pas favorables à l'épanouissement d'une petite vie de famille quand tu as accouché : il était ton professeur, tu étais mineure et la guerre se rapprochait déjà. Si vous-savez-qui avait appris que son mangemort de confiance avait eut un fils avec une née-moldue, il l'aurait réduit à l'impuissance et vous aurait fait subir à tous les deux les pires tortures sous ses yeux. Donc je ne dis pas qu'il a bien fait, je dis qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Mais bien ou pas, pour être tout à fait honnête, je pense que j'aurais agi de la même façon à sa place.

La Gryffondor fondit en pleurs et se précipita contre le torse du sorcier qui l'entoura d'un bras, l'autre tenant toujours Godric qu'il confia alors à Tonks, venue le prendre afin qu'il puisse enlacer son ancienne élève et lui apporter un peu plus de réconfort. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt qu'il le pût.

— Hermione, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état, tu sais ? Même quand je le croisais juste après une réunion mouvementée avec tu-sais-qui, il avait meilleure mine. Et puis… il empestait l'alcool.

— Je n'aime pas le savoir aussi mal mais c'est très grave ce qu'il a fait, même s'il avait ses raisons.

— Le directeur est quelqu'un de respectable et je lui dois beaucoup, personnellement. Mais je pense qu'il a une grosse part de responsabilité là-dedans… ne mets pas tout sur le dos de Severus, tu veux ?

Elle resta un long moment contre l'apaisant sorcier qui lui caressa patiemment les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles calmantes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tranquillise enfin.

— Je pense que l'un des deux aura expliqué la situation à Krum et sa mère, dit-elle en reniflant. Mais Harry, Ron et Ginny ne doivent pas savoir ce qu'il se passe, il faut que je leur envoie un hibou…

Au bout de quelques jours, Tonks proposa à Hermione d'emménager avec Godric dans l'ancienne maison d'une de ses vieilles tantes qui ne l'habitait plus. Proposition qu'elle accepta avec joie, heureuse de rendre son intimité au couple et d'en acquérir une avec son fils. Une fois installée, elle fit d'abord venir ses parents pour les informer de sa situation. Puis invita ses meilleurs amis qui, le choc passé, s'autoproclamèrent oncles et tante. Les semaines qui passèrent la virent trouver ses marques, sans Severus. Jusqu'à ce jour où elle s'arrangea pour tomber nez à nez avec lui au Terrier.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cette rencontre se passe bien. Mais tu nous as tellement habitués aux revirements les plus improbables que je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi je dois m'attendre ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Ne sois pas aussi rapide à le condamner, intervint calmement Remus. (Oh que je t'aime mon petit Rémus... heureusement que TOI tu es là pour prendre sa défense ^^)

- Mais bien ou pas, pour être tout à fait honnête, je pense que j'aurais agi de la même façon à sa place.(Bien envoyé Rémus... mais tu sais, avec les nanas, c'est toujours tout ou rien. Et ouaip, on est comme ça ^^)

- Une fois installée, elle fit d'abord venir ses parents pour les informer de sa situation. (La mère Granger doit être RAVIE d'être grand-mère à son âge XD)


	28. Chapter 28

**28. **

Lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans le salon, le grand Severus Tobias Snape passa du stade « surpris » à celui « d'implorant ». Devant tout le monde, il se laissa lourdement tomber à genoux aux pieds de la jeune femme dont il enserra la taille, pressant son front contre son ventre. Il resta dans cette position, à respirer lentement et pleurer silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que, lui glissant les mains dans les cheveux, elle lui bascule la tête en arrière pour le faire la regarder. Son cœur se serra à la vue des larmes qui ruisselaient de ses yeux gonflés sur son visage plus blafard et émacié que jamais.

— Reprends-moi, hoqueta-t-il simplement.

La sorcière s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui caressa délicatement la joue, le regardant fermer les yeux à ce doux contact. Puis elle déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour les lui embrasser, sa langue se faufilant ensuite entre elles pour aller à la rencontre de la sienne. Quand ils rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, comme il lui sécha les larmes du bout des pouces, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pleuré pendant celui-ci.

— Est-ce que… tu veux bien que je vois notre fils ?

— Bien sur. Tu lui manques beaucoup.

Sous les murmures et regards, parmi lesquels des stupéfaits, ils se relevèrent. Elle le guida vers la cheminée, jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette en prononçant sa destination et tous deux entrèrent dans l'âtre pour sortir d'un autre. Aussitôt qu'il vit leur enfant se déplacer à quatre pattes sur un tapis du salon, le sorcier se précipita jusqu'à lui et le hissa dans ses bras, fourrant son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur en le pressant contre lui.

— Pa-pa ! s'exclama Godric en levant les yeux vers lui, s'agrippant à sa robe de sorcier.

— Tu as entendu ça ? lança-t-il à la jeune mère qui, une main plaquée sur la bouche, acquiesça avec émotion. Papa est là, papa est là, répéta-t-il sans fin à son fils qui gazouillait gaiement. Oh, Ric…

L'elfe de maison chargé de la surveillance du bébé et qui s'était jusque là fait discret, restant dans un coin de la pièce, s'approcha du professeur et tira sur sa cape pour manifester sa présence.

— Maître Snape, il est temps de coucher le petit maître Godric, fit-il en tendant timidement les bras pour que l'homme, visiblement pas disposé à le faire, le lui remette.

— Merci Dobby, mais son père va le coucher lui-même. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de passer un moment seuls tous les deux, dit Hermione. Tu veux bien lui indiquer la chambre, s'il te plaît ?

S'interrogeant sur la suite, elle regarda le père et le fils traverser la pièce puis disparaître dans les escaliers. N'y tenant plus, elle monta les rejoindre moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard. Ses deux mains agrippées à la barre horizontale du lit à barreaux, Snape était alors légèrement penché par-dessus et fixait intensément le bébé.

— Quoiqu'il arrive, Ricky, tu devras toujours te souvenir que papa t'aime, chuchotait-il. Toujours…

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Ahaaa, les retrouvailles, enfin ! Je suis soulagée de voir qu'au moins Hermione lui à pardonné. Maintenant, y a plus qu'a espérer qu'aucune tuile ne leur tombera dessus...

J'aime bien aussi ce Severus tout doux et sentimental... heu... Noël approche et je me disais, que peut-être, si je suis très sage, tu pourrais me le prêter un petit peu ^^

Ceci dit, c'était un chapitre tout en douceur et délicatesse, j'ai beaucoup aimé. Bon boulot, merci ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Reprends-moi, hoqueta-t-il simplement. (Si elle dit non... moi je suis là, hein. ^^)

- Oh, Ric… (Meuuuuh, que c'est mignon ^^)

- Quoiqu'il arrive, Ricky, tu devras toujours te souvenir que papa t'aime, chuchota-t-il. Toujours… (Bien joué, DaPlok le 'toujours' , c'est super adapté à la situation, j'adore la référence ^^)


	29. Chapter 29

**Note de l'auteur : **fin de chapitre un peu T+. Ou M-, comme vous voulez. Pas vraiment méchant mais au cas où, vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

* * *

**29.**

— Non… murmura Hermione, ayant peur de comprendre. Tu ne vas pas rester avec nous, c'est ça ?

Le sorcier ferma les yeux dans un soupir et hocha positivement la tête. Sa crainte confirmée, la jeune femme s'avança jusqu'à lui d'un pas lourd puis tendit une main vers sa joue rugueuse, qu'elle caressa avec délicatesse.

— Parle-moi, Severus, susurra-t-elle, le faisant rouvrir les paupières.

— Le directeur m'a demandé de le tuer. C'est pour ce soir, dit-il après réflexion. La suite, tu la devines : le seigneur des ténèbres va mettre la main sur Poudlard et probablement me nommer à sa tête. On va dire : « je le savais, que c'était un traître. » On va dire : « mangemort un jour, mangemort toujours ». On va dire : « il est allé jusqu'à mettre cette pauvre Hermione Granger dans son lit ». On va dire : « leur enfant va devoir grandir dans la honte, d'être le fils d'un père pareil ». On va dire…

Glissant deux doigts sous son menton, la Gryffondor l'interrompit en le forçant à le regarder.

— Je me fiche de ce qu'« on va dire », assura-t-elle d'une voix calme mais ferme. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de partir mais je t'ordonne de revenir.

— Même si… commença-t-il avant de se voir à nouveau coupé dans sa phrase.

— Je me fiche aussi de tes « même si ». JE-VEUX-QUE-TU-REVIENNES, je ne peux pas faire plus clair.

— Alors je reviendrai dès que je le pourrai, affirma-t-il après l'avoir longuement embrassé.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand elle le saisit par le bras d'un geste vif.

— Ne pars pas sans m'avoir fait l'amour, lâcha-t-elle gravement.

— Non… gémit-il tandis qu'elle l'attirait avec elle sur le lit.

— Fais-moi l'amour, fit-elle après les avoir tous les deux déshabillés d'un informulé.

— Non… répéta-t-il en se débattant sans conviction pour échapper au contact de leurs corps nus.

— Fais-moi l'amour.

— Non…

Bientôt, ses « non » laissèrent place à une série de « oui » dont la profondeur du ton se calait naturellement sur celle de ses pénétrations alors que, gémissante, elle accompagnait ses mouvements de reins en remuant le bassin. Le couple atteignit rapidement la jouissance, les deux sorciers criant chacun le prénom de l'autre.

— Par Merlin, soupira-t-il d'une voix rauque. Comment vais-je réussir à partir maintenant ?

— Reste, alors.

— Ce n'est pas possible, je te l'ai déjà dit, rappela-t-il en se décidant à se redresser.

Elle attendit le moment où s'étant assis au bord du lit, il lui tourna le dos, et se saisit de sa baguette, la pointant vers lui. Une profonde inspiration plus tard, elle prononçait un des sorts qu'elle avait appris dans son ancien livre scolaire et qui équivalait à une amélioration du _petrificus totalus_.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Mais heu... ! C'est horrible de t'arrêter là !

Je suis ravie qu'ils se soient tous les deux retrouvés, mais maintenant je trépigne en attendant de voir ce que nous réserve la suite...

Merci merci pour cette super fic pleine de rebondissements et de suspens ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Non…murmura Hermione, ayant peur de comprendre. Tu ne vas pas rester avec nous, c'est ça ? (Ouille, c'était trop beau... )

- Ne pars pas sans m'avoir fait l'amour, lâcha-t-elle gravement. (Enfin des paroles sensées ^^)

- Bientôt, ses « non » laissèrent place à une série de « oui » (C'est qu'elle sait être persuasive la petite Hermione ^^)


	30. Chapter 30

**30. **

A peine levé, Snape s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, immobilisé par des liens invisibles qui resserraient progressivement leur prise autour de lui avec la même inéluctable efficacité qu'un serpent constricteur. Hermione ferma un bref instant les yeux puis s'enroula dans le drap avant de quitter le lit, qu'elle contourna pour venir s'accroupir près de son compagnon, étendu sur le dos et qui respirait visiblement de plus en plus lentement.

— Détends-toi au lieu de lutter. Tu ne vas pas tarder à perdre connaissance de toute façon, chuchota-t-elle en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

_— Quoi que tu ais prévu de faire, je t'en prie, renonces-y… _lui transmit-il par pensée. _Annule ce sort avant que je… que je… _

La jeune femme le regarda glisser lentement dans l'inconscience. Après quoi elle le rhabilla de son boxer et le remit au lit d'un _levicorpus_. Elle récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre, les enfila à la va-vite et appela l'elfe de maison.

— Tu peux te déplacer à Poudlard comme si tu transplanais, n'est-ce pas Dobby ? interrogea-t-elle à la créature qui acquiesça. J'ai besoin que tu m'amènes là-bas un moment et que tu me ramènes ici ensuite. Tu voudrais bien faire ça ?

— Tout à l'heure, le maître Snape a clairement dit à Dobby que ni vous ni le petit maître Godric ne deviez sortir d'ici, maîtresse Hermione… l'informa-t-il, gêné de devoir contester sa demande.

— Je vois… soupira-t-elle. Mais il faut vraiment que j'aille à Poudlard, c'est très important. Regarde comme il dort profondément ! Il ne s'apercevra pas de mon absence. Et puis je ne serai pas longue.

Le lendemain matin, Snape débarqua à moitié nu mais complètement furieux dans la cuisine où Hermione petit-déjeunait tranquillement en lisant la gazette du sorcier.

— QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! s'écria-t-il si fort que Godric éclata en pleurs.

— J'ai tué le directeur, répondit-elle sobrement en prenant leur fils dans ses bras pour le calmer.

— TU AS QUOI ?! rugit-il à s'en casser la voix.

Elle lui désigna le journal qu'elle avait posé devant elle et il s'en saisit d'un geste brusque.

—« Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a été retrouvé sans vie au pied de la tour d'Astronomie cette nuit, peu après que des mangemorts aient pénétré l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il aurait cependant reçu le sort de la Mort de la baguette de la main d'Hermione Granger. » lut-il à haute-voix. Oh. Par. Merlin, haleta-t-il en s'effondrant sur la chaise la plus proche, faisant face à la sorcière. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir rattraper ça… souffla-t-il, dépassé par la gravité de la situation.

— Si on me retrouve, je prétendrai avoir été sous _Imperium_ et m'être enfuie, honteuse et rongée par la culpabilité, dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules. Et je pense que tu devrais enfiler quelque chose, mon amour, tu n'es pas très présentable, ajouta-t-elle, le faisant tiquer d'incompréhension.

* * *

Note de Sevy4eveR : Elle est gonflée et revancharde notre petite Hermione ! Remarque, je la soupçonne fortement d'avoir pris un panard d'enfer en liquidant le vieux chnoque... en tout cas, belle revanche Hermione ^^

Reste à voir si ça ne va pas envenimer la situation déjà plutôt dangereuse pour tous les trois.

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- J'ai tué le directeur, répondit-elle sobrement en prenant leur fils dans ses bras pour le calmer. (J'ai pas l'impression que la culpabilité l'étouffe ^^)

- Oh. Par. Merlin, haleta-t-il en s'effondrant sur la chaise la plus proche, faisant face à la sorcière. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir rattraper ça… souffla-t-il, dépassé par la gravité de la situation. (J'avoue que sur ce coup là, elle a fait fort ^^)

- Et je pense que tu devrais enfiler quelque chose, mon amour, tu n'es pas très présentable, ajouta-t-elle, le faisant tiquer d'incompréhension. (Bah quoi ? Severus en boxer, c'est plutôt sympa, non ? XD)


	31. Chapter 31

**31. **

Le regard d'Hermione se levant dans la direction de par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon, celui-ci se retourna pour le suivre et hoqueta de surprise.

— Je suis désolée monsieur le Directeur, dit-elle dans un sourire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il descendrait sans s'être rhabillé.

Dans un vif réflexe gêné, le sorcier concerné contourna la table et alla se poster derrière la chaise de la jeune femme pour se soustraire autant que possible aux yeux pétillants du vieil homme dans le tableau accroché au mur.

— Même mort, vous continuez de…

— … d'avoir besoin de toi, je le crains.

— Dobby, appela la Gyrffondor à voix basse. Tu pourrais apporter un peignoir à Severus, s'il te plaît ?

Une fois le professeur dans une tenue plus décente et assis à côté de sa compagne, la discussion débuta.

— Quand je suis partie, je suis allée me réfugier chez Remus et Tonks, commença Hermione. On a pas mal parlé de tout ça, tous les trois. Et grâce à Remus, j'ai pu accepter l'idée que tu n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de faire ce que le directeur avait décidé que tu ferais. Mais alors, toute ma colère s'est concentrée sur lui, je me suis mise à penser continuellement à quel point je lui en voulais. Un peu après que je me sois installée ici avec Ric, il est venu me rendre visite.

— J'avais moi-aussi beaucoup réfléchi à ma part de responsabilité, continua le portrait. Quand j'ai repensé au fait que j'étais allé jusqu'à  
introduire le faux souvenir d'une nuit passée avec Miss Granger dans l'esprit de monsieur Krum, au cas où elle apprendrait l'existence de son fils, j'ai réalisé que j'en avais trop fait. Par égoïsme, par ambition, j'ai gâché vos premiers moments avec le petit même si vous vous êtes tout de même débrouillés pour les partager en fin de compte… à l'instant où j'ai appris que vous vous voyiez, je n'aurais jamais du mettre la deuxième partie de mon plan à exécution en appelant la mère de Krum. Mais j'étais aveuglé par la peur de te perdre Severus, et avec toi, la guerre. Je savais que si tu pouvais vivre librement avec Miss Granger et Godric - très bon choix de prénom, d'ailleurs… - je ne pourrais plus, disons-le, t'utiliser correctement.

— Il est venu avec une proposition pour me faire évacuer ma colère envers lui et donc m'en libérer.

— Je lui ai proposé de me tuer à ta place.

— Alors hier, au Terrier, on ne s'est pas tombé dessus par hasard, comprit Snape en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui confirma.

— Je devais trouver un moyen de te retenir pour pouvoir te remplacer.

Le sorcier afficha un air pensif, signe qu'il considérait les implications de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, puis se leva lentement et quitta la pièce sans jeter un seul regard derrière lui.

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : J'ai jamais trop aimé Dumbledore, mais cette fois-ci il tire le pompon... bon, au moins il faut lui reconnaître qu'il avoue ses torts, c'est déjà ça. Il y en aura au moins une qui aura profité de cette situation, c'est notre petite Hermione qui s'en ai donné à cœur joie en dézinguant le vieux citronné ^^

C'est toujours aussi agréablement bien écrit, merci pour tout ça ^^

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

**- **Dans un vif réflexe gêné, le sorcier concerné contourna la table et alla se poster derrière la chaise de la jeune femme pour se soustraire autant que possible aux yeux pétillants du vieil homme dans le tableau accroché au mur. (On l'avait pas zigouillé celui-là... il est plus tenace qu'une horde de morpions )

**- **Même mort, vous continuez de… (ouais... même mort il faut encore qu'il tape l'incruste...)

- Quand j'ai repensé au fait que j'étais allé jusqu'à introduire le faux souvenir d'une nuit passée avec Miss Granger dans l'esprit de monsieur Krum, au cas où elle apprendrait l'existence de son fils, j'ai réalisé que j'en avais trop fait. (Non, tu crois ? ^^)

- Je savais que si tu pouvais vivre librement avec Miss Granger et Godric - très bon choix de prénom, d'ailleurs…- je ne pourrais plus, disons-le, t'utiliser correctement.(Non mais, c'est quoi ce trou de balle ?! )

- Le sorcier afficha un air pensif, signe qu'il considérait les implications de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, puis se leva lentement et quitta la pièce sans jeter un seul regard derrière lui. (Oups... je crois que Sev l'a mal pris ^^)


	32. Chapter 32

**32.**

— Le seigneur des ténèbres m'appelle, lâcha Snape d'une voix terne quand sa compagne le rejoignit dans la chambre alors qu'il s'habillait avec des gestes automatiques. Je vais devoir trouver une explication pour justifier mon absence à Poudlard hier soir.

— Severus…

— Je vais me créer de faux souvenirs en chemin, ça devrait faire l'affaire, poursuivit-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Je vais garder l'histoire du sort invalidant que j'ai reçu et modifier son lanceur.

— Severus…

— Shacklebolt sera crédible dans ce rôle : il m'aura soupçonné de quelque chose et voulu me neutraliser par précaution.

La Gryffondor se racla bruyamment la gorge pour lui faire réaliser sa présence mais n'obtint aucune réaction de sa part. Aussi alla-t-elle se planter directement devant lui.

— Je suis désolé, Hermione, finit-il par dire après l'avoir regardé sans la voir. J'ai cru que tu voulais vraiment me reprendre et je me suis trompé : tu ne m'as ramené que par nécessité.

— Severus, écoute-moi, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Je ne t'ai pas « ramené par nécessité » comme tu dis. C'est ce que j'étais partie pour faire, oui. Sauf que quand je t'ai vu, j'ai compris que ce serait par amour que je te ramènerais. Et je te ferai remarquer que j'aurais très bien pu t'envoyer ce sort au Terrier si je l'avais voulu. Je t'aime et je te pardonne. Maintenant va, et reviens-nous vite !

Un baiser et un pop sonore plus tard, il avait disparu. Elle redescendit donc à la cuisine retrouver Dumbledore, en train d'amuser Godric que Dobby tenait dans ses bras devant le tableau.

— A nous deux ! lança-t-elle d'un ton déterminé. Dites-moi comment nous allons aider Harry dans sa recherche des Horcruxes restants…

Au bout de deux heures, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal revint à la maison, suspendant l'échange entre le directeur et son élève. Inquiète à l'idée qu'il ait été maltraité, la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras sitôt qu'il entra dans le salon où elle s'était installée pour parler avec le tableau. Elle tâta l'homme mine de rien pour vérifier qu'il ne cachait pas de blessures, lui arrachant un sourire fatigué mais attendri.

— La mort de son ennemi juré l'a mis de très bonne humeur, il ne m'a envoyé qu'une demi-douzaine de _Doloris_, expliqua-t-il quand il grimaça au contact de sa main sur l'un de ses flancs encore endolori.

Et m'a lui-même jeté un sort de guérison en me disant qu'il n'avait pas la tête à la torture, qu'il avait plutôt envie de discuter de la suite avec son mangemort préféré. Il avait une nouvelle à m'annoncer.

— Laquelle ? demandèrent les deux autres sorciers.

— Il m'a nommé au poste de directeur de Poudlard, bien qu'il soit en fait le seul véritable directeur. J'aurais préféré pouvoir refuser et rester ici mais au moins, je pourrais veiller sur les élèves…

* * *

Note de _Sevy4eveR_ : Bon, les choses avancent. Ils ont l'air tous les deux d'être repartis sur de bonnes bases et pour l'instant, tout est pour le mieux... pourvu que ça dur.

***** Sevy4eveR Touch *****

- Le seigneur des ténèbres m'appelle, lâcha Snape d'une voix terne quand sa compagne le rejoignit dans la chambre alors qu'il s'habillait avec des gestes automatiques.(Ah merde je l'avais oublié, lui )

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, finit-il par dire après l'avoir regardé sans la voir. J'ai cru que tu voulais vraiment me reprendre et je me suis trompé : tu ne m'as ramené que par nécessité. (M'enfin Sev, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là )

- Et m'a lui-même jeté un sort de guérison en me disant qu'il n'avait pas la tête à la torture, (Et on dira encore que Voldemort n'a pas de cœur XD)qu'il avait plutôt envie de discuter de la suite avec son mangemort préféré. Il avait une nouvelle à m'annoncer.


End file.
